


Classic!ffxv

by Blackestfang



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV AU, Multi, final fantasy xv au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: In this au the world of Eos is more like the classic final fantasy. Follow the adventure once more with a twist. (and some characters roles being changed)





	1. Prologue

Lucis a kingdom under the protect of the crystal and the King, this kingdom is but a small part in the world of Eos. People in this world aren’t that technologically advanced but progress is being done within the past 20 years trains and very basic cars have been made along with other minor things. The people in this world use what are known as ‘jobs’ to fight be it for war or to ‘hunt’, not jobs as you may think but rather special skill sets and abilities learned through years of work, while a world like this may sound wonderful there is one rather large issue, war. For the past thirty years The Empire of Niflheim has been taking over the entire world, their ideas and advancements in technology done in secret has caused them to take a great lead making the main capital of Insomnia left fighting. However thanks to the crystal and the power of the King, their special job of Paladin allows the king to protect the people, now the current King has worked a deal with the Niflheim, the capital would have basic free reign if they surrendered as part of the deal the Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is to marry the Oracle Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

There is one more thing however he must do first, having recently turned twenty he must finish his right of passage to be a king and true paladin travel across the kingdom and collect the power of the kings to prove he has what it takes. He is to bring with him three allies to make the traditional four party kings have always traveled with,he is allowed to select who he brings so he selects his closest friends, the ninja Ignis Scientia, the knight Gladiolus Amicitia, and finally a Blue mage Prompto Argentum. Tomorrow is the day they leave, tonight they pack the basics say their goodbyes and rest up. In the morning they will meet with the king, and head out, though they are to leave the kingdom on foot as kings of old did. The mission plan was collect the blessings of the kings in Lucis, head to Altissia to have the Prince’s marriage, and then quickly grabbing the last blessing in a tomb before going to let the Prince be with his bride.


	2. Hitting the road

The throne room,Noctis and his allies stood in front of Noct’s father with Noct being a bit closer.His father the current king Regis sat on the throne wearing his Paladin armor, the silver and gold metal reflecting a bit of the sun’s light. Regis looked over the party inspecting their gear first to the ninja to his right, Ignis a ninja wearing a orange and red gi with a blue sash to die it together, blue pants,sandals, gloves with metal plates and fire symbols, black under armor with a mask pulled over covering half his face, the other half showed his glasses and slicked brown hair. Behind noct was a knight, red and gold armor with a helmet long black hair poking out, a large sword on his back and green clothing under his armor, a scruffy bit of a beard and scar over his left eye,Gladiolus, a member of Amicitia family did put his mind at ease since he would be going with Noct as his father had went with him. His final friend, Prompto if he recalled properly, blonde hair spiking like a chocobo, pale skin freckles, deep blue overcoat with white trimming, a light blue shirt two belts crossing, teal pants, brown boots, a blue mage, a risky skill set but being the closest to his son out of the other three according to Noct it should be fine.

He finally takes a long look at his son, black hair like his when he was young, armor similar to the one he wore when he went on his passage, silver and gold armor and gauntlets, light blue clothes, a cape with a moon on the back, a shield slung onto his back with a star, boots with a gold trim, he could see how nervous Noct was. He took a deep breath and finally spoke trying to keep his own nerves at bay.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, now that you have reached twenty years of age it is time for you to begin your travels to prove your worth. You are to collect the blessing of our forefathers and head to Altissia, there is one more tomb there and then marry your bride to be so peace may come. Do I make myself clear?”

Noct bowed some, “Yes, your majesty.”

Regis nodded, “Then go forth, you have your mission and more importantly my blessing.”

“Thank you sir,” Noct says bowing once more before walking out his party members all bowed and followed after.Regis gets up and follows, business was done but he wanted to make one more comment, he caught up as they were halfway down the stairs of the entrance to the palace.

“Noct!” he called out, noct quickly turned walking to his father.

“What is it your highness?” Noct asked.

“I wanted to say a few things,” Regis said getting closer.

“You could have said it in the throne room though.”  
Regis shakes his head, “No, when I spoke to you in there I spoke as the King, but now I want to speak to you as a father.” Noct was a little surprised as Regis kept speaking,”the journey is dangerous, you will face many trials and sometimes want to come home.”

Noct chuckled, “I already knew that.”

Regis looked to Noct’s friends, “I know you travel as group to protect and serve my son but please be his friend and stand beside him instead of guiding.”

Ignis bowed, “Of course your majesty.”

Gladio smiled, “We’ll make sure he’s safe.” Prompto just nodded in agreement.

“We need to get going if we are going to get to Hammerhead before night,” Noct says looking at his friends as his father put his hand on his shoulder, he looked back looking his father in the eyes.

“Walk tall, my son,” Regis smiled feeling much better about his son’s safety.

Noct smiled back, “Thank you, dad.”

Regis backed up, “Now hurry, wouldn't want to be out at night.”

Noct nodded and turned, “alright guys let's hurry!” The four took off running and regis stood watching until they were out of sight a smile slowly turning into a frown. He headed back inside sitting back on his throne, while proud of his son and couldn’t shake the worry in his heart.

The party walked out of Insomnia and Prompto was jumped ahead a bit excited, “ALL RIGHT! It’s finally time!”

“You seem rather excited,” noct smirked putting his hands on his hips.

“How could I not be? Of all the people to get to go one a Passage quest it’s me!” He answers clapping his hands together.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, “Yes, it is indeed a honor to do this.”

“Guys you were already picked the moment we became friends, I didn't want super uptight serious allies, i always knew I would select friends.” Noct comments trying to calm Prompto down mostly.

“Well Ignis is here so there is a bit of uptight seriousness,” Prompto says ducking under a kunai thrown by the ninja for the comment, “see what I mean?”

“Enough of the messing around,” Gladio finally speaks up, “we need to focus on moving so we get there by night time.”

“Yeah,” the other three say together.


	3. First questline

They arrived in HammerHead a few minutes after the sun had set, Prompto sat on a curb catching his breath as Ignis looked over the small pitstop, a store, a restaurant, a small inn, and strangest of all a large building surrounded by metal contraptions.

“What’s that suppose to be?” Noct asked pulling Prompto to his feet as he whined.

“I believe that is the garage we were told about, if memory serves a member of his majesty’s party runs this stop,” Ignis addressed fixing his glasses.

A woman came out walking towards them, “Ya’ll must be Noct and his party for the passage am I right?” She wore a yellow vest, blue shorts, suspenders, boots gloves, and a cap pushing her curly blond hair down a bit, “Name’s Cindy I’m what’s called a Gadgeteer and in charge of the work in the garage.”

“We were told a member of the king’s passage worked here though,” Gladio remarked giving a puzzled look.

“Oh ya’ll mean Paw paw, yeah he’s here but a bit busy puttin the finishin touches on a car.”

“Car? You have those here?” Noct asked a tad excited.

“Sure do, but anyway that’s not why ya’ll are here.” she put her hands on her hips,”got a message bird from the king the other day saying we need to give ya a few quests to check your teamwork.” Noct groaned as she kept talking, “Don’t worry ya’ll get rewarded for the work you do, two free days at the inn, a little gil and some potions.”

“Sounds easy enough, what’s the catch?” Gladio chuckled.

“Smart fella ain’t ya? You got three main jobs to do, first we got some pest causing trouble for travelers so ya need to get rid of them. Three small groups of scorpstings so nothin too bad, then we got a message from a Ranger in a it of trouble held up in a shack so help him out and whatever he needs, last thing we need is for you to make some deliveries don’t worry we’ll loan ya a car for the deliveries just be sure to bring it back.”

Ignis couldn't help but chuckle, “that’s quite the chore list.”

“Paw paw came up with it, wantin to test ya’ll more considerin the war.”

“But the treaty should stop the fighting,” Prompto comments.

Cindy shrugged, “Paw paw just wants what's best for ya’ll. Come by the garage in the morning if ya wanna chat with him he’s already gone to bed and I suggest ya’ll do the same.”

“Good idea,” Noct says with a yawn, “Come on guys.” the others nod and head to the inn getting a room. 

Gladio sighed in relief as his armor came off and he ran his hand through his hair trying to undo his helmet hair, Ignis pulled down his mask down heading for the kitchen and began to work on dinner. Prompto feel onto the bed pulling out a sketchpad and pen starting to draw as noct hung up his cape and armor.

“You brought that?” Noct asks sitting by Prompto.

“Yep! I’m gonna draw things from our travels and keep it all in this book. Right now i’m drawing HammerHead our first stop on our epic adventure.”

Noct’s stomach growled and prompto laughed as Noct punched his leg, “so Iggy what’s for dinner?”

“Croque madame,”he answered cracking an egg into a pan.

“Sounds great,” he replies sitting in a chair with a yawn. After dinner Prompto happily showed off his drawing and then the group went to bed. 

The next morning after breakfast they geared up and went to the garage to speak with Cid, he looked up from his book his old age was the first to be noticed but considering he was part of Regis’s passage that wasn’t too surprising, a cap on his balding head, a red vest, black pants, and a gruff voice.

“Prince Noctis, here on your passage aren’t you?”

Noct nodded,”Yeah it’s nice to finally meet you. My father said your skills as a gadgeteer came in handy.”

Cid chuckled putting his book down, “Reggie said that did he? Well when you run head long in danger you need a distance fighter.” he looked over the group,”Interesting choice of party.” He looked at Gladio, “Ain’t you Clarus’s boy?”

Gladio nodded, “Yeah, my dad has mentioned you a few times but normally it’s not in full fondness.”

Cid laughed,” Yeah that sounds like your old man. Anyway Cindy gave ya’ll the chore list right?”

“Yes sir,” Noct replied, “Kill some pests, help a ranger, come back and do some deliveries.”

“Break a leg out there boys,” Cid said going back to his book.  
Noct turned, “you guys heard him, let’s get going to the first stop.” The others nodded with a smile. Heading out a bit rather close by they found the first group of Scorpstings. Noct held ut his hand summoning a sword to his hand and slung his shield down, Ignis held out his hands summoning two daggers, Gladiolus pulled his giant sword off his back and Prompto summoned a staff.

Noct made the first move tossing his sword and teleporting to it stabbing one and using his weight to push it in deeper, the others hissed as gladio ran behind one swinging down cutting off a few legs as that one screeched turning to him. Ignis ran to the one Gladio hit stabbing it with his daggers. The first beast died, Noct finished off the one he hit as Prompto stood back chanting a spell, Noct raised his shield blocking an attack as ignis threw a kunai at it wounding it as Noct swung his blade down finishing it. Prompto pointed his staff and lite the last two on fire killing them.

Everyone who summoned a weapon dispelled them as Gladio put his sword on his back, “not bad for our first real fight.”

“Hey big guy wouldn’t it be easier to put that in Noct’s void?”Prompto asked walking up.

“Same reason I keep my shield out, he says he doesn’t want to have to wait for the summon,” Noct said walking to the next spot as the other followed.

After slaying the last two groups they began the next job, find the ranger, after some searching they found the hut surrounded by voreteeth. Ignis looked to Prompto, “don’t cast fire or blizzard. The ranger is in the hut.”

Prompto nodded, “alright i’ll do thunder.”

“Yeah that should be fine.” Ignis said readying his daggers as Prompto begins to chant. 

Noct noticed a high tree branch and wrapped himself to the branch looking down, he could see the door had a bit of damage from them trying to get inside, he waved his hand and Gladiolus ran forth doing a wide sweep knocking some of them over as Nct warps down killing one, Ignis came up stabbing one and throwing a Kunai at one that tried to go after Prompto. Prompto stumbled dodging the attack and casted thunder taking it out as gladio cut off the head of another. Noct blocked a bite only to be tackled using his sword to hold back it’s chomping jaws. Ignis hurried over killing it. Noct sighed in relief sending his sword away as gladio helped him to his feet.

Noct walked to the door knocking, “Hey rescue team is here.”

The door opened to show a man in his early thirties wearing green and brown leather armor and a bow and quiver behind him, “Thank the six you’re here.” Noct noticed some bandaging on his leg.  
“You’re wounded!” Noct said making him sit, “hold still I can fix you up.” a short chant and Noct cast cure closing the wound.

The ranger smiled, “thanks a lot, name’s Dave by the way. I assume you are Noctis and his group?”

“You assume correctly,” Ignis said with a nod.

“Thanks for the cure, now then I got a favor I wasn’t hunting a dualhorn when those vermin jumped me is it too much to ask you get it for me?”

“No problem, which way is it?”

Dave pointed north, “Should be that way, it’s got red horns shouldn't be to hard to miss, I’m gonna get back to Hammerhead and head out to my next mission.”

“Take care!” Prompto said with a grin as Dave walked off, “well guys lets get going, try to make it back to Hammerhead before night time.”

They followed Dave’s tip finding it wandering around the area, Prompto looked over the beast as Noct looked confused at it, “Doesn’t look that bad.”

“No,” Prompto says, “It’s strides aren’t proper and.” He points to the horns emanating a small black smoke, “that’s not suppose to happen.”

“Good eye Prompto!” Noct says patting his back as Prompto chuckled.

“So how shall we handle this?” Gladio asked ready with his blade.

“Prompto and I shall keep our distance, he will ready blizzard and I shall keep it in his range with my kunai. Noct and gladio shall go down to it and keep it busy.” Ignis said removing his glasses and pocketing them, being far sighted this would be a great help to focusing on it’s legs. Prompto and Ignis got into their spots as Gladiolus charged with Noct behind him.

The beast roared charging them as Gladio dug his feet into the ground using his sword to push back the attack, Noct circled around slashing its side. The dualhorn turned and charged, Nct warped to the side and Ignis threw a kunai stabbing it’s foot making it turn back to the fight as Gladio swung his blade down cutting it’s head but not enough to be fatal. He charges Gladio who rolls to the side as Ignis once again forced it to turn. Prompto pointed his staff at it, taking notices Noct and Gladio get back as the spell is fired. The dualhorn roars following over and struggling to get back up, Noct threw his blade warp striking it in the head finishing it off. Noct and Gladio panted as Prompto and Ignis hopped over, Ignis putting his glasses back on.

“Alright mission complete,” Noct says with a large smile, “one thing left.”

“Lets hurry back! I’m tired and hungry!” Prompto whined as Noct laughed at his comment.

“It is going to be night soon anyways,” Gladio said with a shrug walking.

The group could see the lights of Hammerhead when the sun set, running a bit behind on time they had to run as fast as they could. They hurried past seeing a few daemons rise from the earth roaring, some tried to attack just barely missing the group. The group fell over gaping except for Ignis feeling winded, Cindy and Cid walked up with some water handing it to them.

“Ya’ll done good, congratulations,” Cindy grinned.

“Little early for congrats, they have one more task,” Cid corrects.

“Right, but for now ya’ll get a good night sleep. Before ya go on the deliveries we’ll give ya some of your prize to help ya out.”

“Thank you,” Nocts says finishing his water. So the group dragged themselves to the inn and getting a very deep sleep.


	4. questline part 2

The group woke up early, well as early as they could having to drag Noctis out of his bed as the sleepy prince whined. After gearing up they headed to the garage where a car awaited them, they looked around it peeking in as Cindy opened the trunk inside were two boxes one labeled Longwythe and the other marked Gauldin.

“Pretty simple task really, i’ll show ya’ll how to drive this so you can get these sent out.”

“Alright, i’ll drive,” Ignis said as Cindy got in the car and started showing him how to drive. After about an hour Ignis got ahold of the basics of driving. Prompto called dibs on the front seat climbing in, Noct and gladio had no choice but the void their sword and shield to make room to fit in.

“Urg, I barely fit like this,” Gadio complained trying to get comfortable.

“Sorry big guy but shouldn't take that long, much faster and easier than walking.” 

He sighed, “Yeah, fine let's get this over with.”

“We’ll be back within a day or two if all goes well miss Cindy,” Prompto grinned.

“Alright ya’ll take care.” she said back up as Ignis started it and slowly pulled out driving to Longwythe.

Noct looked out the window, “I’ve ridden in carriages but this is my first time in a car.”

Prompto turned, “Really? I figure you would have rode in at least one.”

Noct shook his head, “No but i’ve ridden in a train.”

“Oh! So have I!” Prompto grinned.

“When?” Noct asked a it confused,”there aren’t any trains in Insomnia.”

“Oh, uh, well I was really young.don’t remember it too well but I know I did.” Prompto said a bit nervous.

Noct leaned back keeping his confused look, ‘alright?” He glanced over at Gladio who was still trying to get comfortable having a bit of a chuckle. Gladio noticed punching his arm as Prompto laughed at the two.

“Settle down back there,I’m still not use to using this thing,” Ignis warned a Prompto turned back around leaning back. “Oh, there it is.”

“Whoa, that was much faster!” Prompto grinned amazed by the speed of travel.

They pulled up close by the Inn, Gladio got out of the car as fast as he could stretching out in relief as Prompto got out opening up the trunk grabbing the box.

“Oh man it’s heavy,” he groaned holding it the best he could, Gladiolus came up taking it hefting it up with ease. They headed to the inn where the owner thanked them opening it up telling them to wait there while they check the contents. 

After a few minutes the owner call them over with two envelops, “the first is payment to Hammerhead for the parts, but this second one is addressed to a Ranger that's taking a break here, Dave I think his name was. If it’s not too much to ask can you give it to him?”

Noct took both of them, “Yeah, no problem, where is he?”

“I think he went outside to feed his dog.”

“Alright,” he headed out looking around the area finding Dave feeding and grooming his dog companion, “Hey there Dave.”

Dave turned, ‘Oh heya boys, thanks for takin care of that dualhorn. I owe ya one.”

Noct handed him the envelope, “Make it two.”

Dave took it, ‘Hmm? What’s this?” he opens it up reading it with a sigh, “Oh dear..”

“Everything ok?” Prompto asked.

“No, another hunter got killed.” Dave says solemnly, “I need to go find his tag and get it to his folks.”

Before Dave could even get up Noct put his hands on his hips, “We can do it.”

“Boys that’s real nice but this is my duty,” he replied standing up.

“Well we can go get the tag for you, could be dangerous for just you and your dog.”

Dave chuckled, “True, alright here.” he hands them the note, “that has the area where the hunter died, just get it and bring it back.”

Ignis peeked at it, “That’s close by we can do that besides the sabertuskes could be trouble for other travelers.”

They headed out and Gladio grinned, “You’re getting really into this.”

Noct shrugged, “Part of the passage is proving to the people I’m worthy, so doing these tasks can do that and help us get stronger.”

“Fair point, just don’t go running to headlong into danger.”

“yeah , yeah I know, Oh there it is.” they found some sabertusks roaming around an area chewing on bones and clothing of the fallen hunter, seeing this made Noctis angry he summoned his blade as Prompto grabbed his cape.

“Dude, calm down.”

Noct takes several deep breathes, ‘Sorry, can’t help it..”

Prompto lets go and begins chanting a spell as the others got ready to fight. Noct did the first move ding a warp strike followed by a slash to a sabertusk on the far end of the small pack. Gladio came charging with his blade hitting the hind legs of one of the closer ones, Ignis threw a few kunai hitting two and slashing the one Gladio hit to finish it off. Noct finished off the one he was dealing with warp striking to another one knocking it over. Prompto finished his chant telling the others to get out of the way as he cast a fire spell killing two of them leaving Noct to finishing off the final Sabertusk.

Noct dispelled his sword and shield going to the remains finding the tag by the skull half torn up, he held back his vomit as he picked it up, “Alright, lets go.” The others nodded and headed back to Dave, Noct held out the tag and note, “Got it..”

Dave took it, “you ok? Look kinda pale.”

“Y..yeah, the sabertusks were..” he gulps and Dave puts his hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks to you we can give this tag to his family and let them have peace knowing the tusks that took that hunter’s life are no more.”

Noct smiled calming down, “Yeah.”

“Anyway I owe you boys some favors so how about I pay ya back?”

Noct was a bit taken back, “Oh, I was kidding about the pay back you know.”

Dave laughed going to his baggage, “You deserve it, you’ve been such a great help. Now lets see, you in the back you a mage? What type?”

“Oh? Me?” Prompto said a bit confused, “Blue but I also do black.”

“Ok what Black spells? Got a few tombs in here I think.”

“Fire, blizzard, and thunder.”

“Basic elements? Alright hmmm...ahaha!” He pulls out a tomb handing it over, “here’s a tomb for slow, found it awhile go but my job doesn’t need it so you take it.”

Prompto takes it with a big grin, “alright! This is awesome thanks!”

Dave kept digging, “lets see what else I got..ummm.ah!” he takes out a few potions and eithers, “Take this too.”

Gladio took it, “isn’t this a bit much?”

“I owed you and now we’re even.”

Gladio chuckled, “Alright.”

“Now you boys take care of yourselves.”

“You too,” Prompto cheers as they wave goodbye heading back to the car. Gladio complained squeezing himself in as Noct put the payment for delivery into his void for safe keeping. Prompto opened the tomb and began the process of absorbing the context to learn the spell, Ignis began to drive as Noct settled in shutting his eyes for a nap. 

They arrived in Galdin at sunset, and once again Gladiolus couldn’t get out of the car fast enough, Prompto had finished learning the spell as the book vanished as he got out a proud smile on his face. Ignis turned poking Noct until he woke up before getting out himself. Gladio grabbed the package as Noct looked around, a hotel on the water, but also where they would return to end his quest and marry his fiance. His mind drifted a bit thinking about Lunafreya, how many years has it been? It felt like forever, though the marriage was for sake of peace he would be lying if he didn’t want this for himself as well. He couldn’t help but smile followed by a yelp in surprise as Prompto smacked his rear.

“You commin?” Prompto asked following after Gladio and Ignis.

Noct started to run after him, “Why you!”

“Yeek!” Prompto started to run as Ignis and gladio couldn’t help but laugh watching their friends running around like children. The two stopped as they entered the restaurant that leads to the main area where the actual inn and docks are.   
“Here for the boats? I’m afraid you are out of luck.” The group walked forward as a man. He was dressed in black and purple armor, a ripped black cape with a red lining. Medium red violet hair, framing his face, amber eyes scanning the group. Prompto backed up a bit feeling uneasy.

“What do you mean out of luck?” Ignis asked getting a kunai ready aso having uneasy feeling around the man.

“It seems the empire has put a halt on all rides to Altissia, not sure why but nothing I can do,” the man says walking past with a shrug. He stopped, “Oh, one more thing.” He produced a coin and tossed it at Noct. Ignis caught it looking at it confused, “A collectible coin, consider it a consolation prize to make up for not getting a boat, but then again it looks like you are here on other business so consider it a friendly gesture.”

“Who are you?” Noct asked glaring a bit at the strange man.

“Me? I’m just a traveling knight,” he says walking off.

“That guy is bad news..” Prompto said quietly looking nervous.

“Come on, let’s just deliver this and head to bed,” Ignis said pocketing the coin to check it out more later.

They headed to the woman running the restaurant and she opened it up checking the insides. After confirming everything was there she handed them the payment and told them to use one of their special rooms for the night since it would be dark soon. They agreed but did a little shopping on the shore, they found a few spell tombs of white and black magic. After that was finished they settled into the hotel room learning the new spells and chatting.

Noct woke up a bit late to see Prompto and Gladiolus standing around worried, “What’s wrong?”

The two looked at him both a bit pale, and then Ignis came in with the same solemn look, he looked at the other two and nodded. Prompto started to cry and Gladio punched the wall.

“What the hell is going on?!” Noct demanded.

Ignis sighed, “Insomnia..fell to the empire.”


	5. Insomnia fall

“CAN’T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?!” Noct pretty muched screamed in the car. Noct had demanded they borrow it longer so they can check on Insomnia, wanting to see if for himself Ignis agreed.

“Please stop yelling Noctis,” Ignis said in a calm voice.

“NO!”

Gladio glared, “Yelling won’t get us there faster. So settle down and stop screaming in my ear.”Noct glared back as Gladio kept talking, “We’re all worried, we all have people in there we care about.”

Noct sighed settling down crossing his arms not very pleased but still not wanting to cause any trouble with the group. Prompto started working on a sketch trying to calm himself down hands a bit shaky making it hard to work. Gadio leaned forward a bit his face in his hands praying his father and sister were okay. Ignis taps the steering wheel trying to distract himself some as they kept driving, he looked up and saw the overcast weather, last thing they needed was rain. Ignis stopped and Noct as the first to notice.

“Why did you stop!?” he demanded.

“Look ahead,” there was a road block to Insomnia, Niflheim machinery and soldiers blocked the area.

“No..no, no,” Noct said in a panic.

Ignis noticed a bit of a path to the side, “hold on, I have an idea,” He turned onto the path and parked, “we can’t get in from this path but we can see the city from the cliff side.”

As he finished speaking Noct was running toward the cliff sword and shield summoned. The others gave chase, Noct didn’t think twice as he warp striked into a soldier. The others had to act fast to make up for Noct’s dumb rashness. Ignis stabbing one with both his blades in the throat, Gladio cutting off another’s head and Prompto rushed and used thunder killing the other three off as they ran after Noct. 

They arrived at the look out confirming their fears. Airships floated around the city and even from far away they could see the damage done to the city, buildings falling apart. Noct dropped his sword and shield shaking, he took a minute to take it all in and then feel to his knees screaming, he began beating his fist into the ground getting his clean armor and clothes muddy.

Prompto stepped forward to try and calm him down, “noct...buddy its-”

Noct glared, “it’s what?! Fine?!” He points to the city,” THAT’S NOT FINE!”  
“That’s not what I was gonna-”

 

“THEN WHAT!?”

“It’s bad,horrible but maybe there’s something we can do?”

 

Noct stood turning, “And WHAT do you think we a group of four can do against an army?”

Prompto flinched and Gladio spoke up, “He’s just trying to help, ease off.”

“Noct, look.” Ignis finally spoke putting to a flock of carrier birds approaching all holding something, “Strange that the empire would send this many birds out unless it’s big news.”

“Ignis, kill one so we can read the paper,” Noct ordered.

Ignis removed his glasses pulling a kunai out taking aim, as they flew over he threw it hitting one in the neck and it fell to the ground dead. Noct bent over as Ignis fixed his glasses. Noct opened the paper from it’s tie reading.

“Is this a joke?”

“What’s a joke?” Prompto asked.

“This paper! ‘As the wreckage clears the bodies of King Regis, Prince Noctis, and oracle Lunafreya were found in the debris left behind’ IS THIS A GODDAMN JOKE?!” Noct yelled in frustration tightening his grip on the paper.

“THAT’S ENOUGH NOCT!” Gladio yelled back ripping the paper away, “We’re going back to Hammerhead, Cindy and Cid might have more information on this, beside all this yelling is going to attract soldiers.”

Noct glared at his friend, “Urg but…” He sighs, “Fine…”

The group walked back to the car in silence, piling into the car once more they drove in silence to HammerHead. When they arrived Noct was the last one out slowly getting out as Cindy approached with two notes in her her hands.

“What’s that?” Prompto asked taking notice.

“They just arrived, One addressed to Noctis the other addressed to Gladiolus.”

Noct and Gladio took the notes, opening and reading them as Ignis got the payment that was for Cindy handing it over to her.   
Gladio finished his first and cried a bit, “It’s Iris, she and a bunch of others escaped! She’s waiting for us in Lestallum.”

Noct finished his up, “It’s the Marshal, says he wants to meet at Prarie outpost to talk in person. He says he’s actually waiting at a tomb.”

“Wait a tomb, isn’t that where we needed to go in the first place?”

Ignis nodded, “Yeah, but first we should get cleaned up, we are covered in dirt and blood.” His gaze drifted to Noct talking mostly about him.

They went to the inn where Ignis began laundry, Prompto went to lie down actings a bit strange after he had removed his coat for cleaning, Gladio worked on writing a reply to Iris, and Noct sat outside shaking with anger.

Cid walked up, “You're still moping around?” Noct looked up a bit angry, “Look here boy, your dad knew that treaty was a lie.”

“Then why agree?!”

“Because it was his best play, if war kept going Insomnia would have fallen eventually but by accepting the treaty he could give you time to get out.”

“Why not have more people flee!?”

“The empire would have noticed and there would be a lot more dead, he was in a losing spot either way.”

Noct bit his lip hands shaking, “So he only protected his son.”

Cid sighed, “I wasn’t there,talkin to the Marshal might be better for you. But I know Regi better than he does and I know he was lookin at the bigger picture.” He walked off as Noct slammed his fist on the table near by.

The next day clothes were cleaned, and it was time to set out for the Prairie outpost.


	6. Royal arms

It took a few days to get to the Prarie Outpost, when the group arrived they were dead tired. Ignis scanned the area of the outpost, a large shack with several smaller ones, the area was mostly from the Hunter organization when a familiar face approached them, a woman with short brown hair, and a formal outfit making her stand out more in this crowd.

“Monica? What are you doing here?” Gladio asked crossing his arms.

“I’m here with the Marshal, we’re scooping out the area,”She explained.

“Is it true?!” Noct asked her desperation in his voice, “My dad and luna?! Are they dead?!”

Monica sighed, “Cor is up ahead a bit. Go straight and then take a left to a tomb.”

“THAT DOESN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION!”

“I know but he has more information than I do.”

Prompto put his hand on Noct’s shoulder, “Come on, we should get this over with as fast as we can.”

Noct sighed, “You’re right, thanks Monica.”

The group headed out following Monica’s instructions finding a tomb.The group can’t help but to marvel at the architecture, course that lasted only for a moment as Noct headed in. despite the elaborate design the inside was just a fancy room with a coffin in the middle a weapon on it. Next to the coffin was the Marshal. A samurai dressed in fancy armor a katana hooked to his side, short brown hair with a goatee, age and stress lines around his eyes he looks at Noct and smiles.

“Noct, it’s good to see you.”

Noct walked up and put his hands on the side of the coffin, “Cor, what the hell is going on!? What happened?!”

Cor sighed, “It was an ambush, his majesty did the best he could to protect the people.”

“Doesn’t feel that way, feels more like he saved his son instead,” he hissed.

“You had to leave for your passage soon anyways, he was able to at least make sure the treaty signing was around when you left for it.”

“And what of father and luna? Are they really dead?!”

Cor is silent and then sighs, “Yes, your father died in the attack..”

Noct goes pale, “L..Luna too?”

“No, she got away with the help of a ninja by the name of Nyx Ulric.”

Noct sighed in relief, “Ok, next question, What were you doing during all this?”

 

“Helping people get out, however I was also caught up in a fight against another general of the empire, a red mage.”

“Red mage? A red mage gave you trouble?” Ignis asked very curious on how this could happen.

“Embarassing I know, but he kept me busy but since he was busy more people got out. But back to business, Noct, ask for the king’s power,” he says backing up.

Noct nodded holding out his hand focusing, the sword glowed a bright blue floating up, Noct backed up keeping his hand out, after a moment the sword dived down going into his chest. Noct recoils a bit holding his chest as the sword comes out swirling around him before vanishing. He fell to his knees panting a bit not out of pain but shock. Prompto came up kneeling patting his back worried.

“I’m ok, it didn’t hurt, just startled me a bit,” Noct said getting up with Prompto’s help. “In fact after that initial shock it felt kinda nice.”

Cor smirked, “Alright, let’s get going, there’s another tomb just a bit ahead but it’s surrounded by imperials.”

Gladio punched his palm, “Let’s get going!”

The group headed out and Cor chuckled looking over the group, “You boys look like a real party.”

“You really think so?!” Prompto asks excited by the compliment. 

“Most flattering sir,” Ignis said fixing his glasses trying to hide he was also a bit excited.

“Course you still got a ways to go before you can sync better and become a true group of heroes.”

“Heroes?” Noct asked and then laughed, “That would be interesting, being heroes of the land.”

Cor smirked, a simple compliment put them in a much better mood, “Now on your guard, past here are where the imperials are staking out.”  
The four nod and hide behind a rock scanning the area, 20 soldiers not good. Prompto bit his lip a bit nervous, Gladio lowered the visor of his helmet to protect his eyes, Ignis and Noct summoned their weapons. Cor smiled seeing them ready, at least for the most part for this fight.

“So boys have a plan?” Cor asked.

Ignis looks at the group and is about to speak hen Prompto raised his hand, ‘I do.” they group looked at him confused, Prompto with a plan before Ignis? “I have a Blue magic spell that can put a lot of enemies in one spot, perhaps I can cast that and make it easy to pick them off.”

Ignis ssat a bit slack jaw, “that’s...actually a good idea..”

Noct playfully punched Prompto’s shoulder, “who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

Prompto waved his fingers in his face, “Mwahahaha, you’ll never get him.” Noct got him in a headlock giving him a noogie, “Noo! Not the hair!”

“If you are done playing we need to fight,” Cor informed them drawing his katana.

Prompto nodded getting free and starts chanting after a moment he comes out from the rock, the imperials turn and charge at him. Prompto points his staff at them a small black ball is fired exploding into a vortex sucking them him as they try to pull away, Gravisphere. Cor wasted no time charging at them swinging his katana swiftly cutting a good chunk in half. Noct, Gladio and Ignis followed after finishing off the others as fast as they could, Prompto walked up feeling proud of himself.

“Pretty cool right?”

Ignis crossed his arm, “How do you know Gravisphere already? You have to be hit by the attack or see it in order to cast it. This is your first time out of the city and we haven’t see any Iron Giants yet.”

Prompto flinched, “Ah, well..uuh special training.” Ignis answered with a confused look, “Being a blue mage I went through some special courses to get me a few spells before the trip so I could help out more.”

Ignis sighed, “If that’s how it happened alright, though you should have told us your blue spells earlier.”

“Ooooh i’m sorry mother,” Prompto teases.

“MOTHER!!?”  
Noctis shrugged, “You cook, you clean, you are a worry wort, you are totally the mom kind of friend.”

Ignis groans, “Urg, please don’t call me that, we need to move to the next tomb before more soldiers come anyways.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Prompto chuckles.

The group walked a bit more ahead till they reached a small cave, ‘I’ll stay out here and keep guard,” Cor said turning to the open field, “You guys hurry with getting the weapon.”

The group just nodded running in, the inside was crawling with goblins and a confusing maze. Gladio was making sure to mark the walls with his sword to give them a better sense of where they were going, they eventually entered a bit of a clearing.

“How much you wanna bet there’s a-”before Prompto could finish a spider daemon slammed down and charged, “Let me finish my sentence for crying out loud!”

Noct hit with a warp strike making it stop it’s charge. Ignis and Gladio circled to it’s sides before rushing it, the spider stomped around shooting some web up to try and get out of the circle. Prompto cast fire on the web burning the daemon as it screamed in rage Gladio swung down his blade making a deep cut on the right while Ignis stabbed from the left. The daemon swung her claws down at Noct whose phased out of the way slashing her torso with his sword. Prompto ran up using Goblin punch to knock her to the ground where Noct finished it with a clean cut to the neck.

“Spiders are nasty,” Noct sighed shaking his sword trying to get some blood off it.

Ignis backed away, “Careful where you are shaking it, I don’t want it on me either.” Prompto opened his mouth and Ignis glared, “Call me a mom friend I dare you.” Prompto chuckled as Noct pulled him by the sleeve to keep walking.

Noct opened it with his copy of the key used to open the royal tomb and once again the weapon glowed before diving into him, this time he didn’t fall just held his chest embracing the warm feeling. The group made their way back through having an easier time thanks to Gladio’s markings on the walls.

Cor grinned as they came out, “Well boys?” Noct gave a thumbs up, “Alright, now then Monica just sent word that the closest pass to Lestullam is blocked by the empire.

 

Gladio groaned, “Of course it is..”

“Which is why we are going to tear down their little set up.”  
Gladio grinned, “Sounds fun.”


	7. forcing forward

Upon returning to the outpost the group gets a good meal and bed. Noct was having a rather deep sleep for the first time since he heard about the fall of Insomnia, maybe it was the good news of Luna, maybe it’s because he got two blessings of his passage, he didn’t care he needed the sleep. He cuddles his pillow drooling a bit with a sigh, course this didn’t last long as he felt something wet and slimy on his hand. He slowly groaned waking up almost ready to hit whatever was causing it until he saw the culprit. A black and grey dog, a cloth and bag on it’s back.

“Umbra!” Noct exclaims excited sitting up petting him, “It’s good to see you boy!” Umbra sat as Noct took the bag opening it and removing the notebook. He quickly opened it up flipping through to the latest page with a smile.

“Sorry I’ve been too busy to write to you. I am safe and I hope you are too, I await you in Altissia- Luna.”

Noct smiled leaning back, she’s ok, “Thank the six,” he whispers hugging the notebook allowing himself a relief cry. He wiped his eyes and took out a pen to write his reply.

“I am safe and well, I’ve received the blessing of two of my forefathers. I will be sure to go as fast as I can so we can be together again- Noct.” He closed it and put it back, “Good boy.” Umbra walked off vanishing as Noct laid back down going back to sleep, yeah, it was the Luna that allowed him to have a good sleep.

The next morning after breakfast Cor and the group went over the battle plan, “Noct and I will flank from the left, you three will stir up the front. Do you guys know how to limit break?”

“Of course we do,” Noct answers, “and yes our limits are ready.”

“Good, had to use mine while defending the cave earlier so that push should be enough if worst comes to shove.”

“So Marshal when do we go out?” Noct asked.

“Now” Cor answered as the group followed. It only took thirty minutes to arrive a small base but there was an airship parked meaning someone important was at that base making this a bit more dangerous but they couldn’t back down. They split up as Noct and Cor took an off trail to take the long way around as Prompto begins a spell to get the fighting started. 

Noct and Cor got to their spot as Prompto launched his fire spell at the camp from a distance hitting the edge to cause soldiers to get charging at the threat. Gladio smirked charging at the oncoming group digging one foot down into the ground he swung his giant blade making a shockwave making the first line of soldiers fall back knocking over the ones behind them the third row backed up and went around the other rows as they try to get up. Ignis started throwing kunai killing a lot of oncoming soldiers as Prompto cast thunder taking out another group.   
Cor and Noct came out and attacked from the back easily taking advantage of all the confused soldiers cutting them down soon only a few soldiers are left as a voice comes from behind the group.

“My oh my, Cor the Immortal, it’s nice to see you again.”

Cor turned, “Oh, it’s you again.”

The man standing there, short blond hair, unusually smooth face blue eye showing mischief along with the smile he had. A long red coat with a white collar with some gold trimmings lead down to white lines circling around the coat, a breastplate could be see under the coat, black clothes with black pants, held by a belt, fancy boots and gloves along with the fancy white ascot showing he was the high ranking officer they thought to be here.

“Cor who is this guy?” Noct asked readying his blade.

“Well dear prince, I am Loqi Tummlet, the red mage that gave the Immortal a run for his money,” Loqi huffed fixing his gloves, “Now then, time to finish what we started.” He snapped and more guards came out ready to fight, “Thirteen against five seems like a good time.”

Ignis bit his lip, this was not good. Prompto gulps and starts getting ready for gravisphere as Gladio held out his sword focusing. Loqi snapped once more and the soldiers attacked, Cor parried two soldiers, Noct slashed backing up from a soldier as Ignis ran up stabbing and slashing at the soldier to finish that soldier off.Loqi cast thunder at Prompto who fell back shaking a bit in pain but got back up to keep casting. Noct charged at Loqi who blocked with his own sword he waved his finger taunting the prince and then cast fire in Noct’s face. Noct screamed in pain backing up wiping away a few small embers, for a red mage he was fast. Cor tossed Noct a potion and he quickly chugged it as a soldier swatted at him, Noct blocked and parried letting Cor finish it off.

“THAT’S IT!” Gladio yelled as all his muscles tighten and unleashed a pressure everyone could feel. He dashed much faster than before swinging his blade killing two soldiers.

Cor grinned, “One hundred precent, interesting choice.”

Prompto cast gravisphere sucking in almost all the soldiers as Loqi held onto a post glaring at the mage. Cor and Gladio rushed forward working together to kill all the trapped soldiers, Gladio fell to his knees gasping, his limit was already up. Cor bit his lip not good, there was still four soldiers and Loqi, at least the battle was even now. Noct backed up and quickly cast cure on Gladio and helped him up.

“Thanks,” he said catching his breath.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s get this over with,” Noct said with a large smile.

Loqi knew he was in the losing seat, he needed to escape, him escape how humiliating He made a break for the airship as the soldiers were a bit shocked, “Hear me your highness! You haven’t seen the last of me and next time I will deliver your corpse to the emperor!”

Noct charged but Cor stopped him as the ship started taking off the remaining soldier scrambling onto it, they won.

Cor patted Noct on the back, “Good job boys, should be good to press forward now.”

“Thank you for the help sir,” Prompto said walking up.

“Now I recommend going to the Chocobo post that’s north west from here, a chocobo can make the long trip to Lestullam in half the time.”

Ignis smiled with a nod, “Yes sir, brilliant idea.”

Noct walked forward a bit the wind picking up a bit blowing his cape behind him, the others couldn’t help but smile he looked rather mature staring off in the distance.

Gladio came up patting his back, “Well your highness, rude to keep a lady waiting.”

Noct sighed, “Yeah, plus there might be more answers to what happened or at least how to fix things.”

Prompto walked up ahead putting one hand on his hip the other pointing forward, “Watch out world! We’re coming for ya!”

“You are such a child sometimes,” Ignis chuckled walking past.

“Sometimes? Pretty sure you meant all the time,” Noct added.

“HEY!”

Cor watched the group walk off weight lifted from his shoulders, those boys were just what the kingdom needed.


	8. Behemoth

It took a day to get to the outpost but even with all the walking Prompto’s eyes lit up upon seeing the stables.

“Oh my gods chocobos!”

“Your love of them would explain your choice of hairstyle,” Noct snickers.

Prompto get noticeably flustered, “W..What that suppose to mean?!”

“Chocobo butt,” Noct teases.

“It does not!”

“It does,” Ignis calmly says.

“Is this revenge for the mom thing?” Prompto whines.

“Yes.”

“Ok kids stop fighting and let’s see about getting some birds,” Gladio says walking past. They looked around and found an older man looking worried at some of the stables,”Excuse me! Are you the person in charge?”

The man turned, “Oh? Uh , yes I’m Wiz welcome to the Chocobo Post. Sorry to say but if you are here to rent some birds you’re out of luck.”

Prompto flinched a little sad, “What?! Why!?”

“Well ya see the forest near by has a behemoth in it, normally it’s rather docile doesn’t want the birds and keeps order in the woods but yesterday it suddenly turned and attacked some of the birds killin a few. Birds have been too spooked to come out of the stable since.”

“Perhaps we can check it out,” Noct suggested.

“Are you sure? This is a behemoth we are talking about could be really dangerous,” Wiz replied concerned.

“Well how about you make it a deal? We find out what’s wrong and see if we can either fix it or slay the beast and in exchange we get to borrow chocobos for our trip to Lestullam.”

Wiz crossed his arms thinking, “Hmm..If you think you’re up to it you have a deal,” he held out his hand for a handshake which Noct took with a smile.

“Uuuuuh Noct,” Prompto finally spoke up, “You sure we can do this?”

“A behemoth will be a taunting task for sure we will want to stock up on curatives.”

“The behemoth rests in the woods a bit aways,” Wiz said, “Feel free to rest at my cabin, I got plenty of space.”

“Thank you,” Noct says with a bow.

“No need to thank me, least I can do.”

The next morning the group followed Wiz’s instructions heading to the woods where the behemoth lived. Trees knocked over, claw marks in the rocks, giant footsteps from the rampage the beast went on.

Gladio smirked, “Well Noct we’ve might have bitten off more than we can chew.”

“Dude, we shouldn’t do this, there’s no way we can do this!” Prompto added clenching his staff in both hands.

“If his highness says we can do it then we can, just stay on guard.”

Gladio sighed, “Yeah fine Iggy beside give Prompto to it as a chew toy if we need.”

 

“Oh come on, uncalled for!”

“If you three are done we have a behemoth to help or kill,” Noct sighed walking forward. The other three nod and follow his lead, a loud roar echoed causing birds to fly off and the group a bit nervous but they pushed on. After an hour they found the behemoth standing on a large rock roaring, a broken horn and scar on its right side claws and jaw stained with blood, but even with all this the oddest thing was machine on it’s head.

Noct readied his sword and shield, “Alright guys! Let’s do this!”

“Oh my here already?” A familiar voice says with a chuckle. Upon a closer look Loqi was on top of it.

“The red mage? What is he doing here?”

“Giving a prototype a test run, but since you’re here looks like we get a rematch,” He jumps down landing by it and points, ‘Now my behemoth kill them all!” The behemoth’s good eye flash and it roars charging at the group.

The group quickly scrambled getting out of the way, they behemoth turned growling as it goes for another attack. Noct threw his blade quickly warpping to a tree as Gladiolus swung his blade catching the maw of the beast being pushed back trying to knock it over. Ignis jumped onto the beasts back digging his daggers into it’s back, the behemoth backs away from Gladio bucking wildly. Noct warped onto the back as well using his blade to hold him still on it looking over at Loqi for a moment who was enjoying the show before back to the beast.

“Iggy! There must be something that he did to cause this!” Noct shouts holding the hilt of his blade for dear life as the behemoth bucks around.

“NOCT!” Prompto shouts after being smacked by it’s tail, “We can’t keep going like this!”

“I know! We have to think of something!”

Ignis clutched his daggers digging them into the back to try and get closer to the head, “Your highness what about the thing on it’s head?”

“Good thinking specs!” He nodded trying to get closer but falls off hitting the ground pretty hard, “Shit! That hurts!” The beast turns lunging at Noct as Gladio gets in the way taking the hit, he falls back panting, “GLADIO!”

“I’ll be fine! Finish this quick!”

Noct nodded throwing his sword warping onto hits forehead smashing the machine, the behemoth’s eye rolls back and it falls over, Prompto catches Ignis as he fumbles off. The weakened behemoth groans as Loqi casts fira finishing it off .

“A shame at least I have the data now.”

Prompto and Noct get up glaring at him, “Bastard!” they shout together.

Prompto aimed his staff casting aqua breath, the stream of water blasted Loqi in the face knocking him over. Loqi gasped for air coughing as he sits up, Prompto covers his mouth stifling laughter. Loqi’s face had something running down it, now blood but rather make up? As it washed away it revealed he had freckles under his eyes and across his nose.

“Holy shit are you seriously wearing makeup to hide freckles?!” Prompto laughs holding his sides.

Loqi touched his face feeling the smearing, “DAMN IT! You’ll pay for this!” Loqi ran off as Noct turned to Gladio casting cure on his wound, he flinched as it slowly stitched up.

Noct helped Gladio to his feet as Prompto did the same for Ignis, “Well we did it.”

Prompto looked at the dead behemoth, “Wish we could save it, it didn’t deserve this.”

“Still though, that device Loqi was using on it, best to send word to the Marshal about it,” Ignis said fixing his glasses up a bit.

The group headed back to the outpost filling Wiz in on what happened, “Oh thank goodness! You boys go heal up and i’ll get some chocobos and feed for ya.”

“Alright, we’ll head out tomorrow morning,” Noct said with a nod and looked over to Ignis, “Write the letter to the Marshal Ignis.”

Ignis bowed a bit, “Yes sir.”

Prompto was still chuckling a bit, “Can’t believe he was wearing make up, think that’s why it took him that long to show up for that fight before?”

Noct started to laugh, “Holy shit you’re right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes are being added to this chapter as this is the first time we see a big role change.
> 
> adding Loqi to the character tag was on purpose, since his role is now bigger which is a common complaint is saw people having about him.


	9. Break time

“Your highness are you sure this is a good idea?” Ignis asked watching the prince prepare a fishing pole.

“We’ve been traveling and fighting pretty much nonstop lately,” Noct calmly said attaching a lure, “Besides Lestallum is still a day away even with the chocobos an afternoon of relaxation is needed for all of us. And don’t go saying you don’t need one, i’ve noticed you’ve been overly stressed since that run in with Loqi.”

Ignis flinched, Noct was right, he couldn’t stop thinking of that strange device and what the empire was planning, “Hehe, good eye your highness it’s true but Iris is waiting.”

“Gladdy agreed to a break as well so I think that gives us an ok to take a break for a few hours and collect our thoughts,” Noct cast the line and sat relaxing watching the line, “Go play with the chocobos with Prompto, nap, read, I don’t care what you do just don’t mess with my fishing.”

Ignis sighed with a smile pulling down his face mask, “Very well Noct, enjoy the fishing.” He walked off as Noct just nodded focusing on the line.

Prompto sat with the chocobos petting one as he rested against it working on a drawing, “Chocobo feathers are so soft.” He noticed Ignis, “Hey Gladdy! Ignis pulled his mask down!”

Gladio was propped against a chocobo as well nose deep in a book, “So Noct got you to relax?”

Ignis summoned out the cooking supplies, “Yes, figure I would try a new recipe.”

“Does it have noodles?” Was Gladio’s first question about it.

“Not this time,” Ignis informed looking over his notes, “I’ll make something with noodles for dinner.”

Gladdy just hummed and Prompto raised his hand, “oooh can it be spicy noodles?!”

“Maybe,” Ignis answered. Prompto grinned going back to his drawing and petting the chocobo casually. “So Prompto what are you drawing?”

“Oh? Umm…” He looks down at the paper, it was Noct, “N..Noct..”

“Noctis? Interesting choice.”

“You gonna draw us too?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah but for now I just wanna work on this,” he answered hidding his face a bit embarrassed.

They all relax in peace, Noct managing to catch three fish by the time the two hour break was over. Ignis also finished his recipe, it was a weird cake thing with lemon filling.

“Oh? This thing?” Prompto asked picking one up.

Noct walked up taking a bite, “Mmm...Good but not it.”

Ignis ate one for himself “Alright I shall see what else I can do next time.” They all ate and fed the chocobos before heading out once more for Lestallum.


	10. Lestallum

As the group rode into Lestullam the first thing they noticed wasn’t the massive size of the city, or the further advancement of technology in the city, but the insane heat. Prompto groaned hugging his chocobo’s neck, Ignis rolls up his sleeves and removes his mask once more, Noct groaned as he felt his armor and clothes sticking to him, the only one who didn’t have as much trouble was Gladio which was surprising considering his heavy armor.

“Guuuys, can I cast aqua breath or blizzard on myself?”

Gladio chuckled, “Remove the coat if you’re so hot.”

“But it holds my look together, without it I just look like a guy with a fetish for the color blue.”

“Prompto you already look that way,” Noct teases.

Prompto gasps acting offended, “Why I never!”

“You do,” Noct replied as they got off their chocobos handing them to the local stable workers to care for them while they are in town.

“According to Iris’s message she's waiting at the Leville, biggest hotel in town,” Gladio reminded the group from the note he had pulled back out looking over, “Shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

Noct looked over the town, “So just run around till we find it?”

“Sounds about right,” Prompto chuckled walking ahead, “Heard this place has lots of good food too wanna see if we can get some Noct?”

“Like you even have to ask.”

“AFTER we meet with Iris we can take a look,” The large knight growled bonking them both on the head. The two groan holding their heads as Ignis and Gladio lead the way, asking around they eventually found the hotel. The group walked towards the hotel Gladio clearly excited when Noct stops holding his head, he stumbles and falls to one knee.

“NOCT!” Noct shut his eyes trying to focus as image flash in his mind, his friends surrounding him trying to figure out what’s wrong, “NOCT?! NOCT?!”

Noct held up his hand slowly getting up, “J...just a bad headache..”

“A bad headache? Perhaps the heat is the cause?” Ignis questions.

“Maybe, I’ll just have to take my armor off once we’re in, now then lets go in.”

When they entered the entrance was finely decorated, clean, shiny walls and counters, a fancy rug on the floor. Workers stood at the counter working, footsteps came from the staircase as a young woman ran down waving, she had short brown hair, brown eyes, a bronze breastplate and shoulder plates, a back tank top, a black skirt, and black boots.

“GLADDY!” She exclaimed pretty much jumping into Gladiolus’s arms the two hugging, “I was so worried!”

“You were worried? I was the worried one Iris.”

Iris backed up holding his arms, “Well you’re all okay and that’s all that matters. OH also Jared, his grandson, and Dustin are here too, but their out right now getting some things so you call can be more comfortable during your visit.”

Gladio sighed in relief, “Their safe too.”

Iris looked down, “But..Dad..Dad didn’t make it, I heard he was killed fighting along with the king.” She fought back some tears as Gladio lifted her head up wiping away the tears and giving a calming smile, “Thanks, at least I still have you.”

Gladio pat her head, “Anyway, Iris what other information do you have?”

“Not much i’m afraid, but you all look tired i’ll take you to the room we set up for you guys.” She lead them to the top floor where their room was, a very nice room with two large beds, several chairs, a table, and a balcony. “This is the best room we could put aside for you guys. The beds are big enough to where you won’t notice sharing.”

Prompto fell back onto the bed kicking off his boots, Ignis slapped his legs as Prompto sat up putting his boots to the side as Gladio and Noct took off their heavy armor both sighing in relief feeling a little cooler.

“So when are they getting back?” Gladio asked sitting down removing his boots.

“They’ve been out for awhile so should be soon, you guys just take a load off.”

Prompto gave a thumbs up, “Way ahead of you.” The young scout giggled watching the group relax, Noct got into bed covering himself with the blanket and groaning.

“Still have a headache your majesty?” Ignis asked standing over him. Noct just nodded curling up, “Want some water?” Noct groaned as an answer, “Alright, i’ll be right back.”

“Don’t worry Iggy, I’ll go get it,” Iris ran out to get some water.

Prompto rolled onto his side, “Maybe it’s more than the heat, I mean the big guy is doing fine and he wears more armor than you.”

“Maybe I’m getting sick?”

Gladio grounded leaning back, “That’s the last thing we need.”

Iris returned with a glass of water handing it to Noct who pretty much chugged it, “Thanks Iris.”

“Feeling and better?”

“Not really,” there was a knock as an old man and little boy come in.

“Jared! Talcott! You’re back.”

Jared the old man smiled, “Prince Noctis, it’s very good to see you alive and well.”

“Might want to scrap that well part, Noct’s got a bad headache, it’s either the heat or he’s sick. Hoping it’s just the heat getting to him.”

“Well then good thing we thought ahead of time!” Talcott said with a smile.

“Talcott mind your manners,” his grandfather scolded.

Noct sat up, “It’s fine, what did you think of?”

Talcott held up a bag filled with clothes, “”Some more civilian or at least lower job class stuff.”

Ignis smiled taking the bag, “It would be best to change, you stick out like a sore thumb to be honest Noct.”

“Not my fault Paladin armor is that bright.”

Ignis sighed putting the bag next to the bed before going to the small kitchenette on the side, “Perhaps some soup for dinner in case you are sick.” The answer was once again a tired groan.

The next morning Noct woke up to an empty hotel room, where had the others gone? He sighs sitting up rubbing his head, felt a little better, maybe it was the heat then again he hadn’t told the others about the images that had flashed in his mind. He crossed his arms thinking about what he saw, a giant? He gets up looking at the bag, commoner clothes, he shook his head tossing them into his storage. He might stick out, it might be hot as hell but he wanted to wear his armor with pride.

Heading down stairs Iris was sitting around the lobby, seeing Noct she waves, “HEY NOCT!”

Noct waved with a yawn, “Yo, where are the others?”

“They went on a tour with Jared and Talcott.”

“And they left me behind.”

Iris blushed a bit, “well,we can go out, If you want..”

Noct shrugged, “Sure.”

Iris finally noticed what Noct was wearing, “Shouldn’t you be wearing the clothes Jared got you?”

“I should but I can’t bring myself too. But I’ll keep them in case we need a change.”

“Alright, let’s go!” she grabs his arm and pulls him along, first stop was the market. Rows of stalls filled with all kinds of food, spices, trinkets, rugs, and all kinds of other things. “This place is great for making amazing dishes, everything here is so fresh.”

“Sounds like your kind of place, Ignis’s too..”

Iris giggles and stops for a moment, ‘Noct go wait over there.”

“Why?”

“Just do it!” Noct sighed doing what she asked and soon she returns with a large bag, “Ok, next stop the power plant.”

“Power plant? What is that?”

“Oh right, it’s a newer thing and reason the town is so hot, it makes power using steam and other things instead of magic.”

“Magic is a lot cooler though and doesn’t make this heat.”

Iris pulls his arm leading him to a large building fenced off, “The coolest thing is this place is ran by only women.”

“That so? Sounds interesting.”

“I know right! Proving how strong women really are!”

“Says the scout training to be a knight for the highest ranking knights in the kingdom.”

“Well more than just me,” she huffed, “Now one more stop at the look out!” before Noct could comment she grabbed his arm pulling him along. The look out on the edge of town had a breathtaking view, they could see miles upon miles, they could even see the disc burning where people say Titan stands holding a meteor up.

Noct leans against the railing a bit, “Wow, this is so...amazing..”

Iris leaned next to him, “Noct, this is kinda like a date don’t you think?”

Noct laughed, “A date? Your brother would kill me and blame a daemon if it was.”

Iris laughed as well, “That does sound like him anyway we should get back.”

“Yeah or else I would be asking for Gladio’s rage.”

The two head back and Noct had another headache, not as bad so he pushed it back in his mind as Iris stopped him, “Noct..Did you have fun?”

Noct smiled, “Yeah actually today was great.”Iris blushed as they entered the lobby. The others were gathered around chatting, seeing Noct Prompto grinned and pushed Talcott forward a bit.

“Tell him what you told me.”

Talcott nodded, “So I heard this legend of a weapon behind a waterfall.”

“We passed a waterfall on the way here, it’s most likely the same one and with one of the king’s tombs inside,” Ignis remarked fixing his mask up, “We should head for it as soon as possible.”

Noct pat Talcott’s head, “Thanks for the tip.”

Talcott grinned as the group head out once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two quick notes.
> 
> 1\. it took so long because the long bridge over the canyon doesn't exist in this au so they had to go around.
> 
> 2\. I did not describe Talcott or Jared as they keep their look.


	11. ice

The track back to where the waterfall was took over a day to get too, there was a small rest stop rather close to the fall so the group decided to rest up before heading out, if it was like the other tombs they needed it. The next morning the group had to drag Noct out of bed and heading out once again. They found a trail leading down and around to easily get behind the waterfall, course the slope down was a bit steep.

“Watch your footing guuuuuys!” Prompto said as he slips rolling down a bit landing at the bottom. ‘Noooo! I just cleaned up!”

Noct hurried down helping him up, “We’re going after a tomb, you were going to get dirty either way.”

“I know but still, I like these robes.”

“They’re your only robes.”

“Doesn’t change the facts,” Prompto stated hands on hips .

“If you two are done there is a tomb to visit,” Ignis huffed grabbing them by the collars of their robe and armor dragging them along. He took notice of a red mark on the back of Prompto’s neck, “Did you hurt yourself falling down?”

“My pride got hurt a bit..”

“There’s a bit of red on your neck, let me patch that.”

Prompto covered it, ‘Oh that, it’s nothing. Birthmark no biggie.”

Ignis let go, “Are you sure?”

“As sure as I am awesome.”

“So not very,” Gladio joked as Prompto gasped acting hurt.

Ignis stopped and signaled the others too, they stopped giving him a confused look. He points ahead, a giant snake, “Best to sneak around it.”The group nods following an off beaten path barely missing its gaze course it didn’t mean they were in the clear som shearclaws were moving around the shores grazing on the moss, sneaking wouldn’t be an option.

“I got this,” Prompto said producing his staff and beginning a chant. He aims unleashing a thunder spell instantly killing them all, ‘And consider my pride healed.”

Noct chuckled walking past patting his head, “Good for you.” They followed the trail to up and found a hidden passage behind the falls, “Bingo!”

“Lets hurry up, best to return as soon as possible,” Ignis instructed walking past. The others follow and as they enter deeper a cold chill rushes past them. Prompto pulled at his robe giving Ignis another small look, “Are you sure it’s not blood?”

Prompto smiled back, “I’m positive, now let’s go i’m freezing and we’re just at the start.”

Traveling through the cavern was a bit tricky the group slipping and sliding around trying to get to where the tomb is. Just when they think they are at the end the tomb was guarded by a horde of daemons.

“And of course the welcome party,” Noct groaned charging with Gladio.

Ignis chuckled slashing at a mindflayer with his daggers, “It’s as if your ancestors are testing you.” Noct groans rising his shield as rocks were flown at him. Ignis sighs, “Yes is rather annoying I do agree but a test is a test.”

“I hate tests,” Prompto chimes in from his hiding spot behind a rock working on fire.

“Prompto limit break to end this quick,” Ignis says pulling Noct and Gladio back.

“Kay!” Prompto gets up slamming his staff on the ground,’MEGA CAST!” He aims,”fire!” He shoots a large fireball engulfing the horde in fire. Burn marks and water is all that’s left from melting Prompto falls on his butt panting,”yaaay,more pride recovered.”

Noct chuckled helping him up, “Are you still on that?”

“Yes.” Noct rolled his eyes entering the tomb and followed the routine. As the legendary weapon plunges into him he sighs in relief the warmth was more than welcome. “Alright, time to head back.” The trudge back went as well as the trudge to the tomb, everyone was soaking wet.

“We should hurry back to that rest point so we don’t catch colds,” Ignis said rubbing his hands desperate for warmth.

“Ye-aaaarrrrg!” Noct screamed bellowing over another major headache and images flashing in his mind again.

“NOCT!” The three rush to his side all very worried.

Noct stood up, “Alright, something is seriously wrong..”

“Perhaps your si-”

“No, I’m not I saw images in my head.”

Gladio crossed his arms “What kind of images?”

“A giant, and more importantly the Disc of Cauthess.”

“Then we make for Lestullam, we can ask Jared for information,” Ignis instructed as they hurried off not caring about their wet clothes.


	12. Ardyn

When they returned to Lestullam Noct had several other bad headaches, Prompto stayed next to him helping him if he needed it but Noct kept insisting he was fine. The first stop was Leville to ask Jared.

“Jared we have a problem.”

He frowns looking over, “Was the weapon not there?”

Noct shook his head, “It was, it’s something else you see I’ve been having really bad headaches and everytime images flash in my head.”

“Strange, I’ve never heard of anything like that. What are the images?”

“A giant and the Disc.”

“Giant? Perhaps it’s Titian since it is at the Disc.”

Ignis crossed his arms thinking, “A rather out there theory.”

“But it’s all we got to go on. Call me bias but I think Jared is right,” Gladio smirked sitting down.

Jared slowly got up, “Talcott give me a hand I want to give these boys one more thing before they go.”

“You don’t ha-”

Jared cut Noct off, “I don’t have to, I want to.”

“Just let him do it, besides may be dangerous.” Jared chuckled smiling at Gladiolus walking off with Talcott they two returned with several magic tombs.

“I got these years ago but never had a use for them, figure you boys could use them.”

Prompto’s eyes lit up, “Those are level two spells! Where did you get those?!”

“On my own travels,wasn’t easy to get them so here,” He hands them over, three black magic tombs and two white tombs.

Noct smiled, “Thank you so much.”

“Now then I recommend going to the look out, get a good view of the Disc,” He recommended slowly sitting back down.

Gladio got up, “Thanks Jared, by the way where’s Iris?”

“She went out shopping for me.”

“Alright, see you later then!” Gladio waved as they walk out heading for the lookout.

The group arrived getting to the edge and looking out. Scanning the area nothing seemed out of the ordinary, that is until they saw a familiar face looking out into the distance as well, the strange knight from Gauldin.

The man looked over and gave a friendly wave, “Oh it’s you all again. How wonderful to see you again.” Gladio stood in front of Noct being a human wall between the two, “You know I do love nursery rhymes and children's games. One I do find charming is about the Archaean said to be at the Disc of Cauthen's.” He clears his throat,” From the deep the Archaean calls, Yet to deaf ears it falls, the king made to kneel in pain he crawls.” He tapped a finger to his chin, “Course it’s just suppose to be a story.”

The group look at each other, ‘made to kneel in pain he crawls,’ Noct’s headaches. Prompto bit his lip, “So, if the story was true what would help the king?”

The strange knight leaned on the railing a bit, “Answer the call, it’s because of deaf ears the king falls, can’t imagine it’s much fun.” He grins, “Prince Noctis.”

Gladio grabs his blade glaring, “Just who are you.”

“Oh yes I’ve never given my name, how rude,I am Ardyn. Pleasure to meet you, also before you ask it’s kind of obvious you are the prince, paladin armor is rather shiny in the sun. Now then it’s a real long walk to the Disc if you want I have a carriage we can take.”

“We?” Ignis asks crossing his arms.

“Well it is MY carriage plus the empire has made a little base at the entrance, I can pull some strings and get you in.”

The four look at each other, they needed to check this out, by foot it would be a week maybe more with the headaches.They could renew their rental but that could be dangerous for the birds, the only option was the carriage it seems.

“Fine, but one of us will always be up keeping an eye on you,” Gladio hissed.

Ardyn raised his hands, “Fair enough, now shall we be off?” The group followed behind him to a large fancy black carriage, two rather large chocobos rested attached to it. Ardyn opened the door holding it open gesturing the group in. They piled in Ardyn chuckling at Prompto as he hurried in as the last one. He closed the door, he got up front and cracked the reins as the chocobos start to run. The inside was rather nice, plush seats, and fine wood decorate, though the group didn’t care they were all thinking things over. 

“Cozy back there?”

“We’re fine just get us to the Disc,” Gladio growls.

“At this rate it’ll take two days,” He informs the group.

Ignis crossed his arms, “Ardyn, I know that name from somewhere.” He leans forward a bit, “It’s on the tip of my tongue.”

Hours pass by and they arrive at an inn, Ardyn opens the door, “Shall we call it a day? The daemons will come soon, i’m willing to pay.”

The group gets out, Gladio looks him dead in the eye, “Two rooms, one us, one you.”

“Fair enough, just a moment.’ He soon returns handing them a key, “Here you go.” Gladio snatches the key and walks off with the group as Ardyn waves, “Sweet dreams.”

The next morning they got up early and headed out, Ignis noticed the carriage was moving faster, “Moving faster?”

“I figure you would want to get there sooner.” He was right, and true enough it was a little past noon, “One moment.” After a few minutes the door opens, “The empire has cleared the way, if you run you can get to the center rather fast I will not be coming with. A shame our time together was very fun.”

They got out and hurried as Ardyn smiled watching them go.


	13. Archaean

After thirty minutes of on off running and walking they found the last thing they thought would be here, a coffin with a royal weapon.

“Well not what we came for but oh well,”Noct chuckled approaching it putting his hand up. He sighs relaxing a bit as the weapon plunged into his chest, “Alright so wha-naoooow!” The earth shook and started to give way, Ignis tackled Prompto pushing him out of the way as Noct fell sliding down.

“NOCT!” Gladio jumped after barely managing to catch Noct’s arm pulling him up, “You ok?”

Noct panted catching his breath, “Yeah, thank you..” He gets up looking up, “Not getting up that way.”

“NOCT! GLADIO! ARE YOU OK!?” Ignis called out.

“YEAH! WE’RE GOING TO HAVE TO CIRCLE AROUND TO GET UP!” Noct shouted back.

“ALRIGHT PROMPTO AND I WILL MEET UP WITH YOU HALF WAY!”

“ALRIGHT! BE CAREFUL!” Noct started walking, “Lets get g-...Oh god..”

Another earth shake and to their surprise it was him, the Archaean, Titan. Noct held his head as the Titan reached out for him, Gladio grabbed Noct dragging him aside of the hand going down.

“RUN!” The two start running as the Archaean slowly moved its hand towards them. Noct held his head shaking a bit in pain, “Damn it another headache.”

“Just out luck,” The Archaean lowered it’s hand caving the ground beneath them, Gladio reacted quick tossing them both aside. Looking forward they see the wildlife going crazy.

“Just run pass, we wait we die, course we most likely will anyways,” Noct said walking past. Gladio followed with a scowl, after getting past he grabbed Noct pulling him to him looking at him clearly unhappy, “What’s your problem?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“Headaches and one of the six is attacking us, what could possibly go wrong!”

“Suck it up for now, we can do this.”

“SUCK IT UP!?”

“You’re a Paladin right?”  
“Of course.”

Gladio smirked lowering the visor on his helemt, “Then show it.”

Noct was silent and then chuckled, “Fine, but if we do manage I get to take your turn when we pick dinner.”

“Deal.” Th two rush forward and see an imperial airship drop soldiers, “We got company.”

Noct threw his blade warping and killing a soldier as Gladio followed bringing down his blade on another. The last two charge, Noct blocks with his shield as Gladio gets behind them cutting them in half. 

Noct approached the edge of the cliff looking up a the Archaean,”I’M HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?”

The Archaean made the ground crumble and Noct summoned his blade and warp striked to the ground panting, he smirks Gladio was going toliterally eat his words. Noct gets his shield ready blocking an attack just barely, he gasps seeing another attack as Gladio once again pushes him out of the way.

“Three times already.” Gladio joked as the Archaean put his hand down and started to drag it tearing up the land as it moves. The two make a break for it running away from the oncoming death, slashing through a few soldiers going to a clearing. Soldiers stood shooting at the Archaean with strange devices, however the god looked down focusing on the paladin and knight weapons in hand ready to fight.

Noct charged shield out first as the Archaea raised his foot bringing it down, Gladio rushed up pushing back against it with his own blade as Noct thrusted his up stabbing the foot. The foot went back and down came the hand, Noct warped up to the air and then back down to the hand stabbing it. The Archaean shook his hand knocking Noct off he warped to the side panting, they weren’t doing well. The Archaean brought down his hand again only to have a stream of water forced it away, the two fighters turn to see Prompto and Ignis running as fast as they can. The god reached for them, Ignis grabbed Prompto and suddenly got a huge speed boost getting out of the way. 

“You two ok?” Ignis asked letting go of Prompto.

“Yeah, nice timing there with the limit,” Noct remarked as Prompto brushed himself off.

“Warn me next time Iggy.”

“Enough talk guys we gotta finish this,” Gladio gripped his sword as the hand made it’s way back. Gladio brought his blade down being pushed back against the hand digging his feet into the ground, gritting his teeth he focused, “KING’S SHIELD!” Gladio became heavier and the titan’s hand struggled to push against him. 

Acting fast Ignis jumped onto the hand stabbing it, the hand starts going up as Ignis jumps down panting, his limit was over, this was bad. Ignis fixes his glasses, “Ok, this is bad.” Gladio fell to his knees panting, “And there goes Gladio.”

“NOCT! I have mega cast i’m gonna try something but I need you to keep him busy and finish it,” Prompto says holding out his staff.

“Right!” Noct readies his sword and shield as the hand Noct stabs using the movement of the hand to force the blade through more.

Prompto aims and fires,”BLIZZARA!!” Noct gasps jumping back as the spell hit. Ice exploded encasing the arm in ice freezing the arm. Prompto pants using his staff for support,it was all to Noct now.

Noct charged and felt strange, something different, his body screamed to do something, scream and summon power. He screams as the royal arms he’s collected burst from his body, he jumps and dives with all his blades into it cutting the arm off. The Archaean roars as light floods from his body and it flowed into Noct, Noct panted falling to his knees, they did it, they actually did it.

Gladio forced himself up, “Guess I owe you my turn.”

The ground began to tremble and ground around giving way, “Oh come on!” Prompto screamed getting up.

“How do we get out?!” Noct asked looking around frantic. Strong winds blow through and he looks up, Ardyn was on a ladder hanging from an airship, “Ardyn?”

“LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED HELP! IT ALSO OCCURS I NEVER GAVE MY FULL NAME! ARDYN IZURIA!”

Ignis glared, “That’s where I know the name. The emperal chancellor.”

 

Ardyn landed holding the ladder, “Climb aboard, I’ll take you to a chocobo post near by.”

“How can we trust you?!” Noct demanded.

“You don’t have a choice,” he was right, ride or die. They began climbing and once Ardyn gave a tug the ladder was pulled up. Once inside the group glare at Ardyn,”What? Something on my face?”

“What’s your deal?” Noct growled.

“I admit I didn’t tell the truth when we met but,”He grins,”Secerts are normal right?”

“Are you really going to take us to the post or turn us in?” Prompto asks.

“I’m a man of my word, though to be honest I feel like I deserve something for being so nice to you all.”

Ignis raised a brow crossing his arms,”Something?”

“It would be very nice of you all to pay me back for my kindness,” Ardyn grinned poking Ignis’s nose.

Gladio grabbed his blade, “What would you even want?”

“Calm down big guy, just one little thing,” he snaps the group feels sleepy.

“Sleep? That’s a high level spell though!” Prompto groans swaying. Ardyn grins watching the mage fall back past out followed by Ignis and then Gladio, Noct was trying his hardest to stay awake only to hit the floor asleep. 

Noct woke up groaning to a familiar voice, “You boys coming around?” He looked over, Wiz? 

He sits up looking around Gladio and Ignis were slowly making their way up, “Prompto already up?”

Wiz gave a confused look, “Your mage friend? Only you three got dropped off.”

Noct went pale, that bastard took Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now quick little note here as we have another big change here. There is no Regalia to take and interesting stuff in one or two more chapters. I've got an over flow of motivation to work on the au's story.


	14. stormsender

Noct punched a tree screaming, “DAMN IT!” He pants glaring at the tree, he failed again, a paladin protects people yet his best friend is now in the clutches of the empire because he couldn’t finish that fight against the Archaean faster.

“Noct punching the trees isn’t helping.”

Noct sighed, “Yeah...It’s just I’m suppose to be a paladin, a protector of the people.”

“I have to wonder through,” Ignis tapped his chin thinking, “Why Prompto?”

“Don’t know, don’t care, but we’ll find and save him I swear.”

“That’s the spirit Noct!” Gladio patted his back grinning, ‘Wha? Umbra?”

Noct turned his head, sure enough the dog stood. Noct walked to him but he barked running off a bit and looking back, he wanted them to follow? Noct and the other two followed Umbra a bit away from the post before sitting down lowering his head for Noct to take the notepad. Noct knelt down taking the notebook and opening to the newest page.

“Sorry I have not written sooner, I have asked the Archaean to lend you his blessing. I hope you stay safe, I would hate if something were to happen to you. ~Luna”

“Luna? She had asked the Archaean to do that?” He sighs getting a pen writing back.

“I received the blessing, thank you for your help Luna. And please stay safe yourself.~Noct.”

He put the note back with a sigh as Umbra ran off, now to find out what to do about Prompto. He turns and sees a woman, at first he’s startled but calms, “Gentiana?”

 

“O hear me king of the stone. By the stormsender’s blessing will the path to the stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in her King’s name.”

“Luna...Where is she?” Noct asks biting his lip, hopefully near.

“The eye of the storm,” she answers. Noct of course was confused but remained silent, “When covenant is forged, the Oracle and ring await at the Walls of Water. Stray not from the path.”She then vanishes into thin air.

“Walls of Water, she must mean Altissa. So we still have a ways away, besides priority is Prompto,” Ignis looked up feeling a drop of rain as it started to pour down. “The stormsender.”

“Let’s get this power, then we find where Prompto is,” Noct said walking back to the post, “Let’s rent some chocobos to get around.”  
“Do you even know where to look?” Gladio asked.

Noct stopped looking around and saw lightning striking one area over and over, “There.”

Renting chocobos they made their way to where the lighting struck, it took an hour to get too. Lighting striking a stone over and over flowing purple. Noct didn’t waste any time approaching the stone holding out his hand, lighting strikes it and then shoots into Noct, he grits his teeth baring it. The light died and Noctis turned seeing another lightning strike the next mark. He gets back on his chocobo riding off drifting off to thought of when he was younger, before things were this bad. 

\---years ago--

A much younger Noct yawned as a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes poked his cheeks, “Come on Noct, now isn’t the time for sleeping.”

“But I’m tired,” Noct complained as the girl giggled.

“Have you at least practiced a little of your magic?”

“Yeah, of course.”

She gives a unconvinced look, “Really?”

“Fine you got me Luna..” They both laugh.

\---present---

“NOCT! Noct!”Noctis snapped back to attention with Gladio and Ignis giving him a worried look.

“You ok Noct?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah just thinking about the past.”

“Well if you say so, we’re almost there.” Ignis pointed ahead, they were close, how long had Noct been out of it? Noct approached the stone doing the motion once more. The ground rumbled and a very loud exploding noise was heard. They turn and see lightning striking an area once again, there’s the answer. It took a two hour trip but before they go in Ignis stopped him.

“Shouldn’t we rest?”

“No time, Prompto is waiting..”

Heading inside it seemed like a normal creepy cave until they heard a strange hiss, ‘Baaaa..byyyyyy.”

Noct looks around, “What was that?”

“Wheeere isssss my babbyyyyyy.”

“Whatever it is, we’re going to have to fight it..”

Noct sighs, “Of course.” Fighting their way through they reach a large room where a large snake daemon glares at them. The three ready their weapons.

“Where issss my baby?”

“No clue,” Noct answers rising his shield.

“THEN DIIEEEE!” It lunges and Noct holds his shield up sliding back as the daemon hits it. Ignis gets behind it plunging his daggers into it’s scales. It hisses smacking Ignis away as Gladio comes up slashing from the side, the snake spins knocking the three away. Ignis pulls kunai throwing them, the beasts hisses rushing to him as Noct warps up to the back of it’s head killing it.

“No clue what that was about,” Noct pants, “But snakes fucking suck, now come on, it’s ahead.” and sure enough there it was. Noct reached out absorbing the power flinching a bit this time, “it’s done..Lets go.”

Leaving the cave they look up to see the sky finally clearing up, “Guess the Stormsender is done.”

“NOCT LOOK!” Ignis pointed up, an airship was flying overhead heading north.

Noct got on his chocobo, “HURRY! It can lead us to Prompto!” They gave chase.


	15. base

The group found a large base made of steel and strange energy surrounding it, without a doubt this is where Prompto was being held. It would be night soon and the group decided it would be best to wait till then to use the darkness as cover. Once night falls they slip through some weaker fencing and sneaking behind creates, soldiers walked around patrolling the area.

“Noct,” Ignis whispers, “Warp strike to kill one, i’ll get the other.” Noct nods throwing his blade into one’s back as Ignis rushes the other slitting their throat. Gladio comes up and follows the other two carefully looking around, tons of guards, more proof he was here. Sneaking around more Noctis and Ignis took care of stealth killing soldiers.

“What is that?” Noct points to a large device.

“Must be the cause of this weird energy,” Ignis guessed.

“Worry about it later, we want to grab Prompto and get out,” Gladio remarked pushing forward. After searching around and having a few close calls they found a large area and in the middle was a cage, curled up in a corner of the cage was Prompto.

Noct ran to the cage, “Prompto!”

Prompto looked up, “Noct? NOCT!” He smiled running to the edge of the cage holding the bars, “Thank the gods you showed up! They were going to transfer me to Niflheim in the morning!”

Noct looks around the cage and finds the lock is on the top of the cage, “Ignis jump up there and pick the lock.”

Ignis jumped up and started working on the lock when a rain of arrows came down, Ignis deflected several arrows defending Prompto as soldiers came running at them,”Seems our cover is blown.”

Noct drew his blade, “Can hang in there for a bit longer.”

“Not going anyway even if I wanted,” he chuckled with a shrug,”Sorry I can’t help out.”

Ignis threw some kunai in a spread taking out several soldiers, “Just sit tight.”

Gladio roared charging and swinging his sword taking on several soldiers at once, Noct warped around slashing taking out the ones Ignis weakens. More and more soldiers poured in fighting with all they have.

“GUYS! Take out the power source and that should stop them!” Prompto yelled pointing at the device.

“Good idea! We’ll be back!” Noct shouts running towards the large device. The group fought their way through and the device was surrounded by at least a hundred soldiers. Noctis readies his blade, “It’s gonna be a long night.” The battle raged for two hours, taking out one wave just resulted in more, the three were battered, bloody and struggling to keep the fight going, very little damage had been done to the device powering soldiers.

Gladio parried an attack, “Noct, we might have to flee.”

Noct glared, “And leave prompto?!”

“You’re out of mp, we are almost out of healing items, at this rate we can’t win.”

“WE CAN! WE WILL!” Noct protested slashing a soldier and blocking another with his shield.

“You’re crazy.”

“Why thank you,” Noct grinned thrusting the blade into the one he blocked. He felt strange and heard a voice, “Call you?..”

“Noct?” Ignis questioned looking over, “Call who?”

Noct closed his eyes focusing, doing what felt right, power flows out and a glowing horn appears from Noct’s head, “COME FORTH!” The sky goes dark and rumbles, a large hand comes down picking the three up lifting them into the air. Looking they saw a giant old man with a staff, the Stormsender, god of Thunder, Ramuh. The god lifts his hand summoning a staff and throws it at the ground, lightning strikes ripping the battle field apart. The three are set gently on the ground as the staff and god vanish.

Noct lifted his hand to his head, the horn was gone, “What...was that?”

“Well whatever it was we won, now let's get Prompto and go to bed,” Gladio yawned handing Noct the last either, “But first mind curing?”

Noct takes and drinks it, “Just a sec.” He quickly chants and casts cura, “Gonna have to give Jared something nice for this spell.”

Walking back Ignis jumped back up picking the lock off the cage. He pries it open a loud bang as the lid bounces on the side, Ignis reaches down offering his hand which Prompto took working with him to be pulled out. The two jump down and Noct hugs Prompto.

“Noct?”

“You had us worried.”  
Prompto chuckled hugging back, “Sorry, I’ll try not to get captured again.” They let go hearing footsteps.

They all turned to see a man with platinum blonde hair, white armor and robes, left arm completely metal, a sword sheathed to his belt.

Noct glares, “Ravus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the horn. classic final fantasy show the summoner class with horns on their heads


	16. little secert

“So the rumors are true, you do work for the empire,” Noct hisses.

“I have my reasons,” Ravus responded, “Now what is a fool like you doing here?”

“Fool!?” Noct growls summoning his blade, he was tired but Ravus needed to go, “Why are you here?”

“I could ask you that question, I am here to oversee a delivery.” He looks at Prompto, “But seems the thing got out.”

“He’s not a thing.”

Ravus drew the sword from his hip and Noctis’s face went red with anger, his father’s sword, “It’s more fitting I wield this then you.” He swings the blade at him only to have Gladio get between the two with his sword blocking the attack. His legs shake a bit as Ravus glares lighting the sword on fire forcing Gladio to kneel. He swings his foot kicking Gladio away and aiming his sword. Noct raised his sword and shield ready to attack.

“Now, now, no fighting,” Ardyn says walking towards the group.

“Oh great now you,” Noct growls looking over.

“Can we be civil about this and talk?”

Ravus put the sword away, “Why are you here?”

“I came to tell you to return to the empire now,” He explained looking at him, “Don’t worry about the mission.”

“Fine.”

Noct points his sword at Ardyn, “You have some explaining to do. Why did you take Prompto?”

“Take him? I would consider it taking back.”

Gladio got up, “No, that’s what we’re here to do.”

“Oh? Do you not know? Figured his closest friends would know,” Ardyn shrugged.

“Know what?” Ignis asks.

Ardyn grins, “That he is a hybrid.” Prompto flinched, “Oh guess not, but surely you’ve seen the proof.”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about but I know you’re lying!” Noct yelled.

“I’m not lying,” Ardyn informed walking up to Prompto, “If I remember right the Empire branded you correct.”

Prompto backed away, “I have..I have no clue what you are talking about.”

“Well if there is nothing to hide show the back of your neck or maybe your stomach,” Ardyn urdged.

Prompto is silent as Ignis walked up pushing Ardyn away, “Fine, we’ll look and show you as a liar.” He reached for the back of Prompto’s robe and pulled down, “WHAT?!” Tattooed on the back of Prompto’s neck, it was the symbol of the imperial army, “Prompto why do you have that?!”

Prompto pulled up his robe as Ardyn lifted his shirt showing he didn’t have a navel, “Fun fact, things that hatch from eggs don’t have bellybuttons.”The three friends stare at Prompto confused and shocked as Prompto pulled his shirt back down, “Little Prompto is both human and daemon, interesting isn’t it?”

“P...Prompto?” Noct stutters

“I...It’s true..I’m a monster..I came from an egg to...to..”

“To kill in the name of the empire,” Ardyn finishes, “Now then Ravus and I must take our leave.” He starts to walk away with Ravus.

Prompto looked at his friends, “I...I’m…” He trembles fighting back tears, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry…”

Gladio turned away, “Come on..We need to get out of here. The three of us need rest to recover from that fight.”

Ignis nods following and Prompto sighs looking down,”y..Yeah...You guys need it..”

Hours later and the group gets back to the Chocobo outpost, no one had said a thing to each other. Ignis and Gladio had went to bed, Prompto sat on a log looking away from the post as Noct walked up.

“Can we sit?”

Prompto sighed, “Yeah...go ahead..” Noct sat looking at Prompto who had one hand on his stomach the other his neck, ‘I was going to tell you guys...I swear I was. I just.” He sighs “I was scared. Scared you would hate me, I didn’t want you guys to leave me because of this.”  
“Do..Do you know what daemon?” Noct asks.

“Yeah, I’m half naga, a snake daemon,” he answered tapping his stomach, “I was the first success, hatched from an egg.I don’t remember everything perfectly but I do remember some more basic things, being hatched, being poked and tested on, I remember being forced to kill war prisoners for tests, I remember them forcing me down as they marked my neck.” Prompto had tears running down his face, “I was nothing but a killing machine..I hurt so many..someone took pity on me..putting me on a train telling me to go to Insomnia..” he covers his face, “I was still a monster..The people who found me my so called parents were just a pity party, I’m a daemon..I’m sorry noct. I’m so sorry!” He sobs trembling.

Noct’s eyes were wide, he had no idea, he sighs pulling Prompto into a hug, “It’s fine. You’re my best friend, and just because you are a hybrid won’t change that.” He wiped Prompto’s tears,”I’ll talk with Ignis and Gladdy their your friends too. If you need to talk we are here for you.”

Prompto sniffed, “Thank you...I’m s-”

Noctis playfully punched his arm, “Don’t be sorry. Just take a load off for awhile, I’m personally going to go get some sleep, i’m exhausted.”

Prompto nodded, “I’ll stay up for a bit. Calm down and get my head straight.”

Noct pat his back getting up, “Alright you do that.” He lets out a big yawn walking to the cabins, “See ya.”

Prompto waved, “Good night.” He smiled leaning forward a bit relaxed, “He doesn't hate me…” Prompto sat there for a bit before getting up and stretching, his legs were so sore he bent rubbing them a bit. He looked up, it was evening already? He shrugs, starting to walk feeling completely relaxed. He hears some bushes moving, “Hmm?”

From the bushes came the red mage of the empire,”Loqi? What do you want?” Prompto demanded.

“To talk to you.”

“Well I have nothing to say to you, now get before I get the others and we chase you off.”

Loqi sighed, “Not even interested in what I have to say?”

Prompto crossed his arms, “What could you say that I care about?”

“What if I told you we are brothers?”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not about the hybrid thing. the tech for magitek troopers doesn't exist but he's still a product of the empire.


	17. brotherly chat

“This should be far enough,” Loqi says looking back, the two had left the outpost but were close enough to see the lights and basics of the building but not be heard talking.

“Why did we have to come out here and not stay in the safety of outpost?” Prompto demands.

Loqi sits on a rock relaxing, “Because I didn’t want anyone to hear us, everything I say stays between us understood?”

“Why?”

“Just trust me on this, now sit and get cozy.”

Prompto sighed sitting on a stump, “Alright, what do you mean we’re brothers?”

“If you want to get technical we’re half brothers, same father different mothers, I’m fully human.” he clarified, “Now what of your time in Niflheim do you remember before I start.”

“I’m a hybrid from an egg, I was tested on a lot, made…” he stops, “do things…” He gulps trying to push back the thought,”A strange man calling me his ‘magnum opus’ as he put it.”

“Our father Versatel Besithia, head scientist of the empire, He’s a waste of space.”

“Loqi Besithia?”

“Tummelt, I took my mother’s name,” He corrected but I didn’t come here to discuss my name. What else is there?”

Prompto tapped the wood of the stump, “I remember he would take me home sometimes. I also remember a kid around my age taking me to the trains and putting m on one telling me to leave.”

Loqi smiled, “that kid was me.”

“YOU?!”

He nodded, “Yes, when that waste brought you home he told me ‘this is a very important experiment. Do not play with it and leave it be.’ he would scorn me.” He chuckles, “So it made me want to do it more.”

“So you only helped me out of hate..”

“No, I helped you because well..You’re my brother,” he smiles,”Course let me guess that’s not a good enough.”

“You are correct,plus I think you would recognize me or I would remember having a brother,” Prompto huffed crossing his arms.

Loqi shrugged, “Well for one last time I saw you, you were five. As for you, I think it’s trauma, you lingered on the bad.”

Prompto rests a hand on his cheek,”Ok, I suppose that makes sense, and the make up?”

Loqi flinched,”Well...Uh..” Prompto laughed, “HEY! It’s not funny!”

“Yes it is.”

He groans rubbing his head,”Back on topic please.”

“We technically are,” Prompto replied.

“ANYWAY, I helped you escape the empire now wh-”

Before Loqi could finish Prompto asked, “Why? There has to be some more to the whole brother thing.”

Loqi is silent for a moment and sighs, “Because you were crying. Crying and begging for ‘it to stop’ as you would cry. I would tell you more if I had time but I’ve already stayed away for too long unless you agree.”

“Agree? Agree to what?” Prompto asks.

“Leave that foolish prince and come with me, not back to the empire but we will get out of this and give you a normal life.”

Prompto flinched, run off? Leave his friends?!”NO!” he answers getting up,”I can’t!”

“Fine, but my offer remains on the table, I will still be coming after the prince as for now I’m still with the empire until you agree,” Loqi gets off the rock, “Now I need to get back to work.”

“Loqi wait..”

“HMm? What is it?”

“Be careful around that Ardyn guy,” Prompto warns, “Something isn't right about him.”

He nods,”Alright, see you later.” Loqi runs off.

Prompto sighed heading back to go to bed.


	18. travel plans

When Ignis and Gladiolus awoke the next day to see that Prompto and Noct were already up they were a little surprised. Noct up before Gladio dragged him out of bed?! 

“Noct? What are you doing up already?” Gladio asked.

Noct pointed to the table, “Sit.”

Gladio and Ignis exchange a confused look, “what?”

“Sit!” Noctis commands again, the two shrug sitting. Noct sighs crossing his arms, “What the hell is wrong with you two?”

“Us?” They asked together.

“You haven’t said a thing to Prompto since we learned he was a hybrid! He’s still Prompto and our friend! Why are you giving him the silent treatment?!” Noct demanded slamming his hands on the table. 

Gladio leaned back, “Is that all?”

Noct glared, “What do you mean is that all?! Prompto was breaking down thinking you hate him!”

“Umm Noct you should calm down a bit,” Prompto speaks up.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, “I do not hate you Prompto.”

“Neither do I,’’Gladio added. “Truth is we were more insulted, here we are all friends and agreeing not to hide things yet you hid the truth from us!”

Ignis nodded, “Exactly, if anything information like that could have been useful for a technical advantage on the battlefield, also explains how you knew those blue spells.” 

Tears formed in Prompto’s eyes, ‘Guuuuyyyss..”

“Ah! Don’t go crying now!” Noct said turning to him, “No more water works!”

Prompto wipes his eyes, “Yeah, thank you...Thank you.”

Ignis got up walking up to Prompto tapping his chin thinking, “So tell me Prompto what can you do as well you?”

Prompto rubbing his neck, “Well I guess I can use my other limit break now.”

“Other limit?” the three ask together.

Prompto nods, “It’s a transformation but well it’s a big strain and I can’t hold it for very long.”

“A last ditch effort attack it is then,” Ignis turns going to the kitchen, “Now then, I’ll whip us up some breakfast.”

Prompto sat down with a sigh, “Man, that’s a huge weight off my shoulders to have you guys know and accept..”

Gladio shrugged, “Anyway, what’s the gameplan now?”

Noct smacked his head, “damn it, so concern about getting Prompto I forgot..Umm lets see” He taps his chin, “I have four of the royal arms and thirteen in total, one is across the ocean,” he bit his lip growling a bit, “My dad’s that Ravu stole..” He shakes his head, ‘urg, um. So that leaves us with seven more we get before crossing to Altissia.”

“Still going though with the marriage?” Gladio asks “It was a lie by the Empire.”

“Of course I am, but now,” He starts blushing, “Well.uuh..It’s..It’s personal now.” Gladio laughs patting his back making Noct flinch, “What’s so funny!?”

“You.”

Noct crossed his arms, “That so?”

Ignis calls out, “Breakfast is ready.”

Prompto hopped up heading in, “I’ll help.” The two come back handing Gladio and Noct a plate of sausage and eggs. Once they ate, they quickly cleaned up leaving the cabin, “Soooo where too?”

Wiz walked up with a envelope, “Heya boys, this came for ya late yesterday but ya’ll were tired so I held onto it.”

Ignis took it, “Whose it from?” He checks the seal “Oh? The Marshal wrote back.” He opens it pulling out a letter and a folded up map. He clears his throat, “Dear Noctis, Let me start by saying thank you for the information on the strange device. Anyway I have some good news of my own we pinpointed areas with rumored royal arms hopefully this shall aid you. I’ll send mail to the chocobo post and Lestullam if I learn anything new information on anything of use. Sign Cor.” Ignis unfolded the map looking it over, several areas circled showing the rumored locations.

Noct looked at it, “Dang these areas are rather large..”  
Ignis walked to some tables sitting and putting it down, “Looking this over we can find out a game plan.”

Noct put his hands on his hips, “That’s gonna be your job.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses with a chuckle, “Fine but someone needs to write to the Marshal to fill him in on events.”

“I’ll do it,” Gladio offered.

Prompto pulled Noct’s arms, “Why they do that let’s chill with the chocobos!”

“Didn’t you spend yesterday doing that after I went to bed?” He asked as he was dragged.

Prompto froze for a second, he didn’t want to keep another secret but he promised Loqi not to tell others of their conversation, “Oh well, you can never get enough chocobo love.”

“Okay, yeah fair point.” The two head over and start petting the chocobos, Noct gets some Gysahl Greens and hands some to Prompto feeding the chocobos, “You know Ignis is right.”

Prompto gave a puzzled look rubbing the neck of one of the birds, “About what?”

“Your hair is definitely a chocobo butt.”

“What?! Oh come on Noct, it does not.”

Noct turned, “hmm….No, I’m serious.” he couldn’t help but laugh as Prompto whined smacking the back of his head playfully. “Chocoooobuuuuutt.”

Prompto crossed his arms with a smirk,”Actually chocobos are adorable, so therefor I TOO am ardorable.”

“Their butts though?”

“Still part of the chocobo,” he retorted.

Noct flicked his nose, “Whatever helps you sleep at night butthead.”

“What’s this about Prompto and butts?” Gladio asked walking up. Noct roared with laughter holding his sides as Prompto shakes him in frustration., “Um, anyway I just finished the ‘essay’ that is the update for the Marshal.” Prompto stopped opening his mouth but Gladio cut him off, “Before you speak, No I didn’t that’s for you to say.”

A sigh of relief, “Oh, thanks man..Next time we see him I’ll tell him.”

“Whatever you say, anyway Ignis isn’t done planning the map out yet so what should we do?” 

“I’m gonna do some drawing, you two do whatever,” Prompto says walking off, he sits at a table opening his notebook starting a drawing.

“How about a match?” Gladio asks.

“With you? It has been awhile hasn’t it?” Noct crossed his arms thinking, ‘I think about half a year.”

“That long? I thought it was only two.”

“Eh, who cares let’s go somewhere we can go wild,” Gladio sneered punching his palm.

“It’s on big guy!” The two head off to have a friendly match. After an hour the two came back laughing, “Well that didn’t go well.”

“For you maybe,” Gladio gloats, “Which one of us was constantly searching for cover as the other broke it?” Noct groans knowing he was right.

Prompto sees them coming slamming his notebook shut quickly hiding the sketch he was doing, “Oh hey guys! How did it go?”

“Noct was running in circles scared.”

“You almost crushed me several times!”

Prompto and Gladio laugh as Ignis comes up, “If you three are done, I just finished planning the best route to take for our quest.” He put the map down opening it up and points to Thommel’s Glade, “This area has a pinpoint on the exact spot.” He points to Ravatogh, ‘This area is a volcanic mountain but it’s also got a smaller guessing area of where the tomb is. After this we can swing by Lestullam again for a break.”

“Urg, this is gonna take forever,” Noct sighs, “But, I’ll do it. Grin and bare it.”

Ignis couldn't help but smile, Noct had really grown, “But first some lunch, perhaps some beans?”

“Oh god no!” Noct protests, “Are you trying to poison me?!”

Ignis sighed, well maybe not as grown up as he thought.


	19. Chapter 19

It would take them about seven hours to get to Thommel’s Glade. It was a huge relief as they checked the map seeing that they had made it to their destination, they scanned the area for any clues on where they needed to go. They found a dirt path and followed it, in ten minutes later found a large tomb just like before, but before they could cheer a familiar red robe blocked the path. 

Noct groaned, “Oh great you again..”

Loqi drew a sword and snapped a few monsters all wearing the same device as before surrounded him, “You shall fall here and now.” He points, “Attack!” the beasts lunge and Noct shields raising hi arms as they monsters clawed his shield and gauntlets. Loqi dashed forward thrusting his blade as Ignis grabs Noct pulling him back blocking the sword with a dagger.

Prompto backs up and begins to chant but stops, he couldn't attack Loqi could he? He still had some doubts about if everything he told him was the truth but something in him told him not too. 

“PROMPTO HURRY WITH THE SPELL!” Gladio commands slashing at a monster.

“Right!” he goes back to the chant.

Ignis threw some kunai and Noct focused on them warping and hitting the ones hit, Loqi cursed and began chanting a spell of his own.

“THUNDARA!”

“BLIZZARA!”

Thunder magic blasts around loqi ounding to beats massively and Loqi fell back in pain. The blizzard hit Noct and Ignis making their arms and leg freeze up groaning in pain. Gladio rushed forward taking advantage of Loqi being knocked over, he raises his sword high and Prompto screams pretending to be hurt. Gladio stopped turning worried, Loqi smirked kicking Gladio over and running away.

“Damn it he got away again!” Gladio groaned sitting up.

Noct rubbed his legs, “Oh my six that sucked.”

Gladio stood, “Prompto why did you yell like that? You threw me off, I almost got him!”

“Sorry,” he chuckles nervously.

Noct sighs and begins chanting, he then casts Cura on the group, “Anyway he had those things again.”  
Ignis cleaned his glasses trying to defrost them, “Indeed, but this time we can recover one and examine it.”he walks over to one of the dead and rips the device off, “First how to turn it off for safety.” He fiddles with the device causing it to shock him, he drops it a curse slipping out, “Shit!..Oh, umm my bad.’’

Gladio laughed, “He swore! He actually swore.”

“It shocked me in my defense,” Ignis huffs picking it back up. He fiddles with it even more, “Hmm, as far as I can see no way to turn it off and leave all the pieces.” He pulls out a kunai carefully cutting a few wires on the inside, “Alright that should help protect us.”

“So what are we gonna do with it?” Noct asks looking it over.

“I’ll hold onto it and steady it, if we run into the marshal I’ll hand it over to him,” Ignis puts it away, “Now let’s get that blessing and head out again.”

“Yeah, yeah I know, why don’t you guys destroy the rest of those things while I do this. I’ll be out in a minute or two,” Noct instructs heading inside.

“You make it sound like you’re taking a shit,” Prompto teases. Noct just rolls his eyes as he takes in the royal weapon. After clearing up the area of the device and getting the device it was time to head out again.

“So next stop is a volcano?” Noct asks.

Ignis checks the map again, “According to this, yes it is.”

He groans, “Greeeaaat, a volcano is heavy armor and cape.”


	20. Ravatogh Rock

Ravatogh was worse for them then they thought, Noctis and Prompto slugged behind the others.Ignis was taking the heat rather well which was odd but what was more weird was how well Gadio was handling it considering all his heavy armor. The two waited for the slackers to catch up with them as they both groaned.

Prompto summoned his staff, “Blizzara...Just one blizzara please..”

“You’ll be fine, if I can handle it you can handle it,” The knight said, “Besides we might need to fight later so you need all the magic you can.”

The two sigh as Ignis chuckles, “Come on, we want to get to the top by night to avoid deamons.”

“Yeah I know,” Noct says forcing forward as Prompto followed. Making their way up the mountain until they found a large wall that seemed to be designed to be climbed. Noct put his hand on the wall, “Well here’s our proof something is up there.” He looks to Prompto, “Do you know any spells that can get us up without climbing?”

“Sorry but no, I know float but that’s only for a few inches off the ground.”

Noctis sighs grabbing the wall and pulling himself starting to scale followed by the others. They climbed what felt like forever a few small slips but thankfully no one fell down, it was such a great relief as they reached the top seeing a haven.

Ignis walked to the edge removing his glasses and looking around, “A small opening is at the bottom, our target is there.”

Noct looked over as Ignis put his glasses back on, “I don’t like the look of that area.”

Gladio started walking down a path, “Let’s hurry I’m getting hungry.” Prompto followed him and then the other two. When they landed at the end Gladio gulped, ‘Um, guys, we aren’t alone.” A nest was there with several giant eggs.

Noct looks at Prompto, “Hey look more Promptos.”

The mage glance back, “Oh ha ha.”

The ground begins to shake and a loud screech fills the air, swooping down from above was a giant bird. Gladio pulled the others down shielding them as it swoops above landing. Everyone got up looking at the giant bird roar looking around.

“A Zu a powerful giant bird creature known for being able to take hits as well as it dishes them out,” Ignis informs drawing his daggers.

“Can’t we sneak around?” Noct asks, he looks at the eggs, “Besides it’s just protecting its nest.”

“Can’t it will keep attacking and we won’t be able to get the royal mark.”

Prompto touched the eggs silent for a moment, “They aren’t sterile.”

“How can you tell?” Ignis asks rather interested.

“Dude, I literally came out of an egg,” Prompto reminds him. “I have a sense for these things!”

“So Iggy got a plan?” Noct asks.

“You know Protect right?” Noct nods, “Good, cast it.” Noct casted the spell a thing yellow barrier surrounding them, “And now ATTACK!” 

Gladio jumps down charging as the bird flaps it’s swings, he’s pushed back a bit charging holding his sword in both hands. He keeps going forward swinging his blade grazing the Zu as it dodged, flapping its wings blowing Gladio back again. Ignis was scaling the wall and throws sme kunai at it, the winds knocked them away with a tired sigh Ignis jumped off the wall. Noct warped to strike the side the bird barely flinches at the hit but this allowed Ignis to land on it’s back. The bird took to the sky and Ignis held tight stabbing into it with his daggers.

“IGGY!” Gladio calls out, the bird dives back down. Quickly the knight stands by Noct he raises his sword as Noct his shield. The beasts slams into their weapons both being pushed back they defended from the attack, both men scream as they push forward toppling the giant beast. Ignis jumped down keeping his daggers in tearing the flesh.

“GET BACK!” Prompto warns holding out his staff as it flickers with energy. The others back away as Prompto throws a giant ball casting fira. The bird laid there on fire.

“Nice work, now let’s get that weapon!” Noct cheers as they head for the crack. The group headed for the crack as the bird gets up and lunges. Noct turned summoning his blade, “SHIT!” Prompto got between the two and in a flash activated a limit break, his legs were gone replaced with a long brown snake tail with spots, he laid on his back blocking the beak.

He looks at Noct, “Any time you wanna finish this buddy?”Noct nods activating armiger and slashing at the Zu soon it’s killed be Gladio runs up slashing the throat to make sure it stayed down. Prompto reverted panting, “Oh god that sucked.”

“So that was your other limit?” Ignis asks helping him stand.

“Yeah I..I need to lay down,” Prompto held his head.

Ignis nods, “I’ll get you to the haven, Noct and Gladio can get the arm.” He just nods as they head back.

Noct went through the crack and sure enough after a small walk there was a tomb, “Really out of the way isn’t it?”

Gladio shrugged following Noct in, “Your family just likes to make things hard on others.’”

Noct held his hand to the weapon, “Oh ha ha, very funny.” The weapon entered his chest joining the others, “Another one down, now let’s get back to the others I’m starving.”

They reached the haven where Ignis was getting ready to make dinner while Prompto laid on his back with tissue in his nose, “Mission complete,” Gladio says sitting down. 

A groan from Prompto who gives a thumbs up as Noct sits next to him, “So head back to Lestullam next?”

“Sounds about right,” Ignis answers as he begins to cook.

Noct leans back a bit only to have Prompto yelp making him jump a bit, “Sorry!” Ignis and Gladio just laugh.


End file.
